Lock and Key
by eyesonbluefire
Summary: As Rhea is starting her new year at Hogwarts and also The Triwizard Tournament being held, what will happen when some of her traumatic past begins to surface? And what's this new feeling for a certain twin? Will she be willing to open up to him? HIATUS-REWRITING.
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

**A/N:** the new and improved version of Lock & Key, I'm sorry I had to change abruptly, but i didn't want everyone to be confused, so I wanted to do a little more background and all that fun stuff! :], so I hope you enjoy, and to tell you Rhea is in her 6th year, well going to be in her 6th year at Hogwarts! So she's just turned about 16, on August 20, that's her birthday, so yeah.

I don't own Harry Potter!

* * *

"The love of a family is life's greatest blessing"

* * *

_"No no no! Marcia, Joham!" Yelled the curly haired brunette, scurrying around the house as everything was going out of order. "Mum, I'll hide Rhea, before they come! Please be careful," Rhea was clutching to her mother as if her life depended on it. "Mommy" Asked the two year old girl, she was frightened by all the yelling and crying._

_"Ariel, hurry hide Rhea before they c-" But Joham, Rhea's uncle was cut off by a sudden explosion. The screams erupted. "No!" Ariel screamed and she hid Rhea behind the couch where she could hide underneath it. "Hide there baby, okay? Everything's alright! Mommy'll be back," Her mum's eyes were filled with anguished tears, and she gave her daughter a messy little kiss on the cheek and left._

_Rhea crawled carefully into the middle of the couch and heard voices. "Grab the blood-traitor and torture the little prat!" Rhea looked towards her right and saw her grandmothers feet being dragged. She was pleading. "Don't, stop this! Spare us, we beg of you!" Screamed her grandmother. "CRUCIO!" The Death Eater yelled and her mother was screaming in pain._

_They laughed hysterically at the scene. "You bastards! I'll kill you!" Raged Marcia, as she pointed her wand against the cackling Death Eaters. One of them laughed maniacally. "She wants to play! Let's see you play!" Sneered the witch, as she pointed her wand at her. "Crucio!" She bellowed but Rhea's aunt was quick and she yelled "Protego!" And the curse bounced off. _

_"AVADA KEDVRA!" Yelled a male voice and there was a flash of green light, and her Aunt was stricken with it. She fell to the floor limp, and Rhea covered her mouth, eyes widening. "No! Marcia, love! Get up! You better be alive! Dammit!" Sobbed her Uncle Joham, who was struggling against the Death Eater's grip. "Kill him," Ordered a deep intimidating voice, and another flash of green light. "Kill the rest but torture the little brunette, and after that, leave her to suffer,"_

_And one by one, her family was given silent deaths, besides her mother, she was tortured and as her mother was suffering screaming, as they hung her upside down spinning her, and dropped her ruthlessly to the floor. And finally after all the mayhem they 'caused, they did a spell slamming Ariel into a wall as she layed there limped._

_"MORSMORDRE!" One of the Death Eaters bellowed and something lit up the night sky, and with cracks they vanished. Rhea crawled out from under the couch, she slowly and carefully crawled to her mum, she went by her side and shook her. "Mommy?" She pleaded and her mother's eyes opened slowly and carefully._

_"O-oh baby!" Her mother said sorrowful, and hugged her baby daughter. "You saw everything didn't you, oh I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, baby girl, I am so sorry," Her mother repeated over and over. She held onto her mother tightly feeling the prickling of tears running down her child face, and she held onto her, never letting go. She promised to the ruler of the castle in the sky, that she'd always protect the ones she loved, and was going to be strong for them no matter what._

**(&)**

Rhea opened her eyes widely as she sat up in her bed. She looked around running her hands through her hair. She saw Ginny and Hermione sleeping on the otherside of the room, she smiled at them, she shook away the dream of her family's death, she shuddered remembering the night as if it were yesterday. But she shrugged it off.

She silently got up and tiptoed to look for clothes. She got out a tore up pair of tights that had a huge hole on one of her knees, and included it with a faded skirt and a band t-shirt reading "The Clash" on it, it was a muggle band her and her mother enjoyed. She didn't brush her hair and she got on her favorite tattered old ballet flats that used to be a beautiful color of purple, but instantly faded away by the amount of times they were worn. Rhea tip toed out the room shutting the door quietly behind her.

She silently went down the steps and went to the back door and opened it and closed it ever so gently and ran outside the long green grass of the burrow. She liked staying with the Weasleys, and later during the week they were going to The Quidditch World Cup, that she was greatly excited for. She couldn't really do Quidditch since she was utterly horrible at it.

She would nearly fall off the broom when the quaffle was thrown to her and she would always shoot at the wrong goal post, Oliver did tell her she would be a good Keeper, but he was doing it and he told her she needed to work a tad more on her coordination to be that occupation though- after that embarrassing incident she didn't care anymore. Because when that first practice was over she was thankful that she had horrid Quidditch skills and thanked Merlin that she was gifted for at least being able to fly a broom; that she loved. She just loved feeling the air whip across her face and being able to fly by birds and closing her eyes, absorbed in her own little world.

She sighed and sat down. She hugged her knees to her chest closing her eyes. She re-opened them and admired how the sun would be coming out from it's sleep as well. She loved that about it, she loved watching the sky being lit up by different hues of orange and yellows.

She layed back on the grass, looking towards the sky.

**(&)**

George Weasley groaned as he felt something bright sting his already closed eyes, he pulled the covers over his head and tried sleeping, but couldn't. He opened his tired eyes and looked around the room. He layed upward and looked at the cracked ceiling having an internal debate to whether to get up or just stay there.

The second answer won- he got up and stretched around. He looked over at his twin brother, Fred who was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position and seemed to snore rather loudly. He rolled his eyes an amused smile playing at his lips.

He tried to see what he could possibly put on, but there weren't really much options since half the clothes he wore were on the floor. George looked around for a pair of pants that didn't smell so bad. He found one with some slight grass stains and changed into those being quiet since his twin is sleeping and he's not so sure if he's a heavy sleeper or a light one.

He found a gray striped shirt and put it over his head and got some socks on not bothering to put on shoes, and went slowly went down the staircase of the Weasley household.

Once he was on the second step he could smell biscuits, eggs, and bacon cooking. He looked around the corner to see Mum and with his two older brothers, Bill and Charlie discussing something while Mum went to go make some type of tea in the kettle. Charlie was discussing something about dragons. "...and you wouldn't believe what the Horntail almost did, she nearly blasted us with fire, but we tried stunning it - but you know how it takes awhile for Dragons to be stunned- well we nearly got her to calm down and boy, she was beautiful," Charlie said taking a sip of his tea, still having a reminiscent look while grabbing a biscuit earning a glare from Molly.

He smiled innocently taking a bite from it, Bill shook his head. "I still can't believe you would work for those untamed creatures, Char, you got get another job or something you might killed one day," Charlie glared at Bill, and rolled his eyes. "But you don't get the thrill of it do you?" Charlie asked him, Bill shrugged seeming bored. "Well obviously not," Charlie's eyes narrowed and was going to retort, but Molly turned and spotted George peeking from the corner.

"Morning George, how are you doing!" Molly asked her son, he flinched slightly from her loud voice. His brothers looked at him raising an eyebrow at him. "What were you doing sneaking around there, Georgie old boy?" Bill asked him, he smiled sheepishly. "Uh yeah, um," George stuttered trying to figure out a good reason why he was stalking them from the corner.

He almost felt childish. He suddenly heard quick steps coming down and it was Percy Weasley. "Excuse me for the intrusion Mother, but can you tone down the noise level a bit?" Bill, George, and Charlie had the same exact looks of confusion. George answered his question snidely. "Maybe your just delusional Perce, you always are, big-head boy," George told him smirking. Percy glared, while Bill and Charlie had sly smiles on there faces. Molly shook her head putting down a bowl of bacon.

"That's enough from the both of you, we're sorry Percy, we'll be a tad more quieter," Molly told him kindly, he stood taller, looking smug from getting back-up from his mother, he trudged back up the steps. George rolled his eyes walking over to the family table to sit down. "Boy, Percy's head's a bit inflated don't you think so?" He asked his brothers, they snorted.

He took a piece of bacon stuffing it in his mouth. Molly looked at him disappointed. "Where is Fred, George?" Molly asked him, but once she said that to him Fred came booming down the stairs. "Morning Mother! Dear old brothers of mine as well!" George smiled at his twin brother for making more racket. He figured it was to wake up the others and enrage Percy even more.

Molly gave him a death glare. "Fred! Keep quiet!" He still had the same smirk George had on and they snickered. "Oh try to be serious!" She snapped at them. Fred sat by George and took two pieces of bacon picking at it and examining it, then finally taking a bite from it. He started to stuff two more in his mouth and George did the same. Molly frowned and slapped both their hands from grabbing anymore.

"Stop that both of you! Save some for the rest of the family," And she turned back to the tea kettle which was starting to whistle. Fred and George rolled there eyes and leaned back on the chairs.

Suddenly the front door open to reveal an auburn haired girl with utterly messy hair as if someone chopped her hair with a knife of some sort and eyes that were a little to wide for her face, that were a deep shade of green. She was wearing clothing the muggles called 'Vintage' and she had a big frown on her face, she always seemed to be in a bad mood usually. She looked up and saw the Weasley men staring at her.

She raised an eyebrow curiosly. "What? A girl can't come in the door anymore without being noticed?" She asked them jokingly, she wasn't the one to make jokes _in_tentionally. Fred and George exchanged glances of mock horror. "Dearest Dobson, you can't make a joke without saving your life can you?" Fred asked her. The smile was wiped clean from her face and she pursed her full lips.

"And you can't be serious without being completely idiotic and immature afterwards?" She snapped at him. George frowned and shook his head. "Miss Ree-uh, that made no sense what so ever," He told her bluntly and she narrowed her eyes. "It's Ray-uh!" She snapped and the twins laughed hysterically. They always said her name incorrectly to get on her bad side, it entertained them immensely.

"Alright you lot, that's enough, Bill,Charlie, would you be dears and go wake up the others for breakfast?" She asked the elder Weasley boys and they mumbled an answer and went up the staircase.

Rhea sat on the otherside of the table and grabbed a handful of grapes and two kiwis and started chopping up the kiwi into slices. The twins looked at her as if she were insane. "Your going to eat that with the furry skin on it?" Fred asked her disgusted. "Are you mad?" George asked apprhensively. She rolled her eyes and stuffed four grapes in her mouth shaking her head. "I'm going to peel off the skin you gits!" And she laughed lightly at their expressions of fear.

They smiled and relaxed a little. "We thought you've gone bonkers for a little there," George told her laughing and she smiled rolling her eyes, she popped in the peeled kiwis and was humming a familiar lullaby, but couldn't really remember the name of it, she suddenly heard footsteps coming down the stairs and appeared the rest of the lot. Hermione's hair was bushier than ever and Ginny was greatly dishevelled and tired, while Percy was already in clean clothes, Ron was yawning loudly and stretching his long arms around, and Rhea's mum Ariel, was scruffier looking as ever, her unusually messy curly hair seemed to be whipped around like a torando went through it and her bathrobe seemed to have gotten wrinkled and seemed to be ripped in different places, but patched up. Her mother was always a slob.

"Sorry Molly, I know I should've helped you cooked, want me to wash the dishes tonight, without magic?" Ariel asked tying back her tornado hair. Molly shook her head. "No, you don't need to Ariel, but I would like you to help me- Percy go get the silverware," Molly told the lanky khaki wearing boy, and he went towards one of the cupboards getting them out.

As the silverware was being passed around everyone began eating exuberantly. She smiled at everyone, she adored all the Weasleys, especially Percy. She saw them as her family. Her second family, and she included Hermione and Harry as well, she could relate to Harry's situation, his parents were murdered by Voldemort on October 31st, while nearly all her family was killed on October 25, 1980; on year and six days before the death of Harry's parents.

She wondered when he was going to come over, Mr. Weasley told them tomorrow, since he's off that day and they needed to get the floo powder working over at Harry's house.

After breakfast was over, Mr. Weasley came home, and nothing out of the ordinary after everything that day, she was excited for The Quidditch World Cup, since she's rooting for Bulgaria, but the Weasleys all think Ireland's going to win. The twins wanted to bet Bulgaria wouldn't get anything and Ireland would get the snitch first, but decided against it, the twins were like foxes and hyenas combined, seeming to be sly but laugh joyfully at others frustrations.

She went up to her room, and layed on her bed, loving the quiet. She sighed and closed her eyes.

But when she opened them cinnamon brown met emerald green, and Rhea screamed loudly. George jumped and hit his toe on one of the bed posts. He cursed silently. "George! What in the world are you doing!" Rhea yelled and threw a pillow at him. It hit him square in the face, and he threw back at her.

"Seeing if you were alive, Mum, was wondering if you wanted dinner?" Rhea sat up and nodded. "Sure, why not," Suddenly she heard Fred's laughter coming from the hallway. "That was a good one, George, you scared out of her wits," Fred said, still laughing, George smiled a sloppy one and joined in laughing. "Oh will you two shut up!" Rhea snapped, but couldn't help but smile.

"George, if you ever do that again, I'll jinx you so bad you won't be able to talk for about a whole week, you got it?" Rhea warned dangerously, and he smiled and nodded. "I'll like to see you try," Then he and Fred suddenly broke off in a sprint downstairs. She ran after them, Molly yelling behind them. "Slow down you three! Don't bring the whole house down!"

**(&)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N**: So how was this chapter, a little bad, stupid, good, funny, come one guys tell me! Give me your worst (or best) shot! :) And I hope you really did enjoy it, It was a joy writing, and do you like the new version? Just say it in your reviews! Please! :D

**P.S**

The next chapter will contain Harry's arrival! So be ready for the hilarity that ensues in the next one! :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Photograph's Arrival

**A/N**: So huzzah an update, oh and I want to thank a few people. My alerters **Mistress of Magic22**, **LoverPR-SN-HP**, **Eternal Flame**, and **HadleyConlon.**

Thanks for alerting you guys and especially you Hadley for reviewing and promoting my story! Much love&kisses for you! All of you actually!

This chapter is dedicated to you guys! :)

* * *

_August 21,1994 (one day before The Quidditch World Cup)_

* * *

"Oi, Dad, when are we going to get Harry?" Asked Ron impatiently, Rhea rolled her eyes, and Hermione nudged him. "Be patient, Ron!" Hermione whispered furiously, She had come the other day which was two days ago.

"I think ickle Ronnie kins loves Potty," snickered Fred while George snorted into his pumpkin juice. Molly glared at them. Rhea noticed that Percy had already went to work. Which he always was the most workaholic of the Weasleys (and the most annoying).

"Did you owl him, Ronald?" Rhea asked,he shot her a glare, he hated to be called by his full name. "Yeah, I owled him," He half yelled, grumpily, chewing on his biscuit. Rhea raised an eyebrow. "You know Ron, I still can't believe your 14," He frowned. "What do you mean!" He shouted at her, his ears turning pink; a dangerous sign.

"Just saying your obnoxiously loud, just like your snoring," Rhea retorted smugly. Fred, George, and Ginny grinned at each other and began laughing and Hermione was hiding a slight grin, but tried changing it to a disapproved look.

He glared at her. "Why you-" But he was cut off by Mr. Weasley. "All right that's enough you two, don't want to start anything," He told them nervously. Ron shot Rhea a dagger as she did the same, and they went back to engaging in their food.

Rhea chewed on her cereal quietly thinking back from yesterday when her birthday had happened. She smiled at the attempts the Weasleys went to, to give her presents. Percy had given her strange round glasses for reading, since she did need reading glasses, but she was going for more of the modern look, not much of the eighties version of glasses. Molly of course had made her home made things; like cakes and sweets. Arthur gave her a computer cord, which she told him what it actually was, and begged her for it, so it technically is his now.

The twins gave her some of their new products of there joke stuff from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Hermione gave her a huge thick book about different woman through the years about how they saved things from The Wizarding World, she thanked her kindly. Ron just gave her candy, which was preferably chocolate cauldrons, in which he ate later on by accident.

Bill made her pretty much nothing (except sing Happy Birthday to her),and Charlie gave her a poster of her favorite Quidditch team the Falmouth Falcons (in which Ron told her the team were a bunch of "cheating prats" but she shrugged him off).

But her mom gave her something admirable, and something nice, it was a necklace. A lock and key. It was silver and long and it had a lock and then a key, her mother said it was real silver and it might taste bad if you chewed on it. Rhea smiled at her mother's words. She clutched the two charms.

Her mother told her the words: _A soulmate is someone who has locks that fit our keys, and keys to fit our locks_. She took those words to her heart carefully.

She sighed and kept nibbling on her breakfast. "Alright then you lot, get ready because we're fixing to leave," Mr. Weasley said standing up and smiling. "Now who wants to go pick up Harry- yes, I know you wanna go Ron, uh anyone else- okay Fred, George, anyone else?" Rhea looked up, she wanted to go and see Harry but then again, she didn't feel like it.

But she decided anyways. "Can I come Mr. Weasley?" Arthur smiled and nodded. "Alright then, Ariel is it alright if she goes?" He asked the curly haired mother, she smiled warmly and nodded.

"Go ahead, but be careful!" She called and Mrs. Weasley gave a kiss on the cheek to Arthur and the rest of them little hugs. "Be careful on your way there," Then her eyes landed on the twins, they were snickering about something." And you two better not get into trouble, you hear me?" Molly asked them dangerously, they both smiled and saluted, saying at the same time. ""Yes Ma'am!" Molly gave them a look and walked back into the kitchen.

"Okay everyone this way," Arthur told them, Rhea sighed. "Did you get the floo powder connected over there, Mr. Weasley?" He nodded. "Yes, it should be, okay now, everyone take a pinch, we'll be going in order from oldest to youngest, Me, Fred, George, Rhea, and-" But suddenly Ron cut him off.

"Why do I have to go last?" Ron asked. Fred rolled his eyes. "Because your the youngest, mate, too bad," George grinned at his twin. "Alright then everyone take a pinch, now-PRIVET DRIVE VERNON AND PETUNIA DURSELY'S HOME !" Mr Weasley yelled and he exploded into green flames. Then Fred and George went together yelling the same thing. They were gone in green flames.

Ron pushed towards Rhea but she stopped him. "What!" He questioned her. "Wait a second and then I'll go, okay?" Ron frowned and they waited. "Okay now then, PRIVET DRIVE VERNON AND PETUNIA DURSELY'S HOME!" Rhea suddenly felt like she was spinning, hurtling around a little cramped space.

Then suddenly she slammed into someones elbow hitting her square in the cheek. "Ouch!- Uh, why is it dark?" Rhea asked trying to move around. "Mr. Weasley, what are we doing, aren't we suppose to be toppling out of a fireplace?" She squirmed and stepped on someones toe. "Sorry, Fred," He groaned in response.

"Maybe Harry can hear us, Dad - maybe he'll be able to let us-" Someone was cut off as they started banging there fists on the wall. Rhea joined along in there rambunctious behavior, hoping she could get out of this dark, cramped place.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear us?" Arthur asked the wall.

They could hear arguing and suddenly Harry's voice. "Mr. Weasley? Can you hear me?" They stopped, but Rhea could still hear noise from one of the twins and said quietly. "Shh!" Harry spoke again. "Mr. Weasley, it's Harry...the fireplace has been blocked up. You won't get through there,"

Rhea groaned, she was going to be stuck here forever.

"Damn! What on earth did they want to block up the fireplace for?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"They've got an electric fire," Harry explained from the wall.

Mr. Weasley jumped all of a sudden. "Really?" He said excitedly. "Eclectic, you say?" Rhea whispered "_Electric_," quietly, as Mr. Weasley went on. "With a plug? Gracious, I must see that...let's think..." Then suddenly a loud thud and Rhea's head hit someone elses, which turned out to be Ron's. Great, another headache.

"What are we doing here? Has something gone wrong?" Ron asked and Rhea rolled her eyes at his naivete.

"Oh no, Ron," said Fred from somewhere, he spoke clearly sarcastic. "No, this is exactly where we wanted to end up."

George then spoke, his voice sounding as if he were pressed against the wall. "Yeah, we're having the time of our lives here," Mr. Weasley sighed and said vaguely. "Boys, boys...I'm trying to think what to do...yes...only way...Stand back, Harry."

Rhea could slightly make out the outline of Mr. Weasley pulling out his wand. Then suddenly:

**BANG.**

Suddenly the electric fire shot across the room as well as the boarded up fireplace attached to it.

Rhea saw all the Dursely's for the first time ever; Harry's Aunt reminded her of a horse, his Uncle Vernon was like a bull dog, and his cousin Dudley was like a pig. Mr. Weasley straightened up, brushing dust off himself, Rhea and the rest were doing the same.

"That's better, ah- you must be Harry's aunt and uncle!" Mr. Weasley said aloud, he held out his hand for them to shake, but Vernon moved Petunia away from Mr. Weasley's out stretched hand. Rhea rolled her eyes at their actions.

Rhea looked around the home curiously, to see what types of things they had, ignoring the conversation. Her and her mother lived in a flat somewhere in London together, and had the occasional muggle things the Dursleys had, she was full aware of how to work them.

Ever since her father had left them when she was a baby she doesn't really remember him, and when she asked about him.; her mother reacted strangely; she became pale and ran off tearing up, or when she asked Molly and Arthur about him, they paled as well, but Mr. Weasleys face became stony, and he only told her she also had an Aunt and Uncle. Her uncle being Rhea's fathers brother and her aunt married to her uncle, obviously. She caught Harry's eyes and smiled at him.

"Hello, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley rather brightly. "Got your trunk ready?" Harry grinned at him and said "It's upstairs."

Rhea was going to ask if she could get it for him, but Fred beat her to it. "We'll get it," He winked at Harry and George followed. "Coming Rhea?" Asked George from across the room, he possibly saw the sour look on her face. Rhea brightened up and walked over to them waving at Harry before disappearing with the twins upstairs.

She looked at the walls and all it had was Dudley on it, and no Harry. "Some family he's got," Rhea said wrinkling her noise dissapprovingly. Fred nodded. "I reckon there just the usual self-centered muggles," George grimaced and nodded. "You have a point there mate," They found Harry's room, and Rhea saw a picture of his parents. She smiled at it, looking at their happy expressions, she was feeling sympathetic looking at them, they had no idea they were going to die at such young age.

The twins found Harry's trunk, and George tapped her shoulder to tell her that they were leaving. "I'll carry it," Rhea told them trying to pick up the trunk herself, but realized she couldn't. She glared at the unmoving object distastefully.

The twins snorted. "You can't pick that up for your life, can you?" George asked laughing, Fred snickered and picked it up for her. She scowled and lifted her chin up high. "I can too! It's just that- well you see-" She was cut off by Fred snorting loudly and then coughing, she glared and nudged him playfully, smiling up at him.

"Come one, weak one, we must leave," Said George, and she smiled lightly, crossing her arms.

They went downstairs and Rhea heard Mr. Weasley, she noticed the twins spotting Dudley and their grins turned rather evil. "Ah right, better get cracking then," Mr. Weasley pushed up his sleeves, and pointed his wand at the hole in the wall. "_Incendio_!" Flames rose at once and Mr. Weasley took out a bag and pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the flames.

The fire burst into an emerald green. "Off you go then, Fred," said Mr. Weasley.

"Coming," said Fred. But suddenly said. "Oh no - hang on-" and he took out a bag of sweets and the contents in it- which Rhea had noticed from her view were big fat toffees in brightly colored paper. What is he trying to do? She thought to herself, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion, but she realized what they were. Fred and George told her it was one of their inventions called Ton-Tongue Toffees. It was suppose to make the persons' tongue grow huge if eaten.

Rhea grinned and new exactly for who they were for. George noticed the grin and winked at her, then waggled his eyebrows making her bite her lip so she won't bust out laughing.

He then gave a cheery wave to the Dursleys and shouted "the burrow" and he was gone, then Mr. Weasley called on George and he dragged the trunk with him and he did the same as Fred did and bellowed "the burrow".

This time Ron went first, and he smiled smugly at her while she rolled her eyes smiling. Then Mr. Weasley said for Rhea next and she waved at the Dursleys blowing them a kiss, before leaving. She yelled "the burrow" and Rhea was back to the sickening twisting and turning, and finally toppled out of the fireplace of the Weasleys.

Fred and George smiled at her. "Did it happen yet?" Fred asked her, she shook her head. "I don't think so, but good idea you had their," and she gave each the twins a high five, snickering along with them.

Harry appeared out of the fire, but fell trying to walk and Fred attacked Harry with the question. "Did he eat it?" Fred asked excited,he held out a hand for him and he pulled him up. "Yes, what was it?" Fred smiled brightly. "Ton tongue Toffee, George and I invented it them, and we've been looking for someone to test it on all summer..." The tiny kitchen behind Rhea started booming with the laughter as she did.

Rhea went to go sit by George, and saw Harry looking at Charlie and Bill, the Weasley's he hasn't met yet. Rhea distracted herself by grabbing some grapes and eating them.

Suddenly they heard a popping noise. "That _wasn't_funny, Fred!" Mr. Weasley shouted. "What on earth did you give that muggle boy?" Fred grinned evilly. "I didn't give him anything, I just dropped it... It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to,"

"You dropped it on purpose!" Mr. Weasley roared, and Rhea nearly choked on her grape from being startled. George patted her back.

"It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!" Rhea snorted and Harry along with the Weasleys bursted with laughter.

"It isn't funny!" Mr. Weasley shouted and he started going off about how wrong it was, Rhea drowned him out easily, she sat there chewing on her usual grapes and smearing some peanut butter on it. She heard George say something, and he looked at her, he was going to say something, but Mrs. Weasley suddenly entered the kitchen.

"Tell me what?" She asked weakly, Rhea was suddenly now interested about the situation now. She listened intently, they were going to be in trouble, badly. Mrs. Weasley spotted Harry and greeted him kindly and gave him a smile.

Then her eyes snapped to Arthur, her husband. "Tell me _what_, Arthur?" Mr. Weasley hesitated. Mrs. Weasley began to get annoyed a bit. She repeated the same thing again, but only more dangerous. "Tell me _what_, Arthur?" And Mr. Weasley finally began to explain what happened, she's never seen Mrs. Weasley that mad before in her life.

Rhea easily left the room and up the stairs into her bedroom, ignoring the issues downstairs. She could also hear Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron come up the stairs as well. George was going to make an escape but Molly yelled at him.

They met Rhea up their. "What's Weasleys Wizards' Wheezes?" Harry asked Ron and Ginny laughed and without noticing Rhea she laughed from behind Harry making all four of them jump, only giving Rhea more fuel for laughter.

"Sorry," She told them, her face becoming red, and Ron began to explain to Harry what it was.

She left to the room she was staying at. She sat on her bed, and looked at an envelope on her bed. It read: _To Rhea._She looked at it strangely but slowly opening it. It had a picture of her mom, aunt Marcia, uncle Joham, her grandma and grandpa, her father, his brother Jeremiah and wife Jacelyn, who prefers to be called by her middle name Nora.

She looked at the people waving at her in the picture, she smiled at it, feeling something sting her eyes, slightly. She gave the photograph a kiss. Suddenly a knock was heard. She jumped and the twins came into her room. She immediately wiped the little tears away quickly. "Mum doesn't get-" But Fred stopped and saw what Rhea was holding.

George walked over to Rhea slinging an arm around her. "You alright there, Ray?" He asked her, calling her by her nickname. She smiled softly. "Yeah, don't worry about me you guys, so how'd it go with Molly?" She asked them changing the subject. Fred raised an eyebrow, sitting on her otherside. "Hey, it doesn't matter right now, were you just crying?" She pursed her lips moving to lean over George to put her picture by the bedside table. She sighed and shook her head immediately standing up.

"It's nothing, alright, just let it go- now let's see what's for lunch!" Rhea said smiling broadly, she was faking for there sake, they exchanged glances, and nodded. "Fine let's go," George said finally sitting up with Fred.

She walked down the stairs of the Weasleys, praying for the twins to _not_ bring up the subject again.

* * *

**A/N:**The end! For now...lol now you must Review! :) pretty pleaseee! I'll give you more funnies in the next chapater :P

**P.S.**

Also what do you think of the story so far? Including Rhea? Do you hate her, like her, is she to flat of a character, because I will try to put more life into her! :)

_Next chapter_will be the Portkey and the Quidditch World Cup, but what's this, something awfully terrible happens there, can anyone guess what it is?


	3. Chapter 3: Mayhem at The Quidditch Cup

**A/N:** So here's the next chapter to that of L&K :) I hope you guys enjoy, I particularly enjoy this one, so Congrats- and to my reviewer: **GASPLudwig**, I will **try** to put as **much**of Viktor Krum in here for you ;)

Disclaimer: i do not, I repeat DO NOT own Harry Potter, this amazing story belongs to that of She-Who-_Must_-Be-Named ;)

* * *

_hearts are worn in these dark ages_

_You're not alone in these pages._

{[world's on fire; sarah mclachlan]}

* * *

_August 22, 1994 (The Quidditch World Cup)_

* * *

Rhea's eyes opened and she suddenly broke out in a smile. The Quidditch World cup is today, she thought excitedly. She got up and decided to wake up Ginny and Hermione as well. "Oi, Gin, Hermione, wake up!" She said shaking there sleeping figures, Ginny mumbled something incoherently and turned over, while Hermione just slept through the shaking.

She put her hands on her hips, thinking of what to do. She turned around and fetched her wand from her pillow. She smiled mischievously, and whispered. "Lumos," her wand shone brightly and she pointed it directly at Hermione who sat up, frightened by the light. The bushy haired girl rubbed her eyes and got up stretching. She did the same with Ginny, but the red-head was aggressive and she slapped the wand away. That's when Rhea started jabbing the small girl with her fingers.

Ginny laughed lightly. "Okay okay, I'm up!" Rhea smiled proudly. "Come one guys, let's get ready, today's the Cup!" The two girls rolled their eyes and groggily started to change.

Rhea pulled out her patched up overralls, she pulled on her maroon red shirt which clashed with her auburn hair. She put her overalls on and then started to put on socks with her maroon chucks that had black shoelaces. She then streaked her cheeks with red and black marker, she got her necklace and put it over her neck and then finally tying her hair back with a dark ribbon.

Rhea looked at herself in the mirror, everyone should know that she was for sure going for Bulgaria. Rhea stared at her reflection, she wasn't particularly the "hot teenage girl" of her age, but she was simple, being mysteriously pretty. Her complexion being a peachy color, her eyes wide and having dark green irises, they were like Harry's eyes except slightly darker than his olive colored eyes and her lips full and pink. She also had gangly arms and did have a curves that every guy seemed to love her for. Which is why she attractive some of the male species. But she was considered a "tomboy" by some of her actions, like absolutely adoring the sport of Quidditch, and being a slight bookworm whom looks even slightly more geekier because of her round glasses thanks to Percy.

But she also noticed that some guys didn't want a girl with a strange appetite - because Rhea was for one thing- a _very _strange eater. Her eating habits consisted of: eating grapes with peanut butter, her mash potatoes mixed with macaroni, her sweet potatoes with bean paste, blood pops as a stirrer for butterbeer, and mixing pumpkin juice with sugar quills and then eating it and dropping a few lemon drops (a muggle hard candy she's very fond of) in her soups. Plus she was called a "Ronald Weasley" when eating, seeming to talk with her mouth full.

She sighed and looked over at Hermione and Ginny who were finished changing, she smiled at them. "Come on! Let's go!" She grabbed their hands and dragged them downstairs to meet Mrs. Weasley and her mum in the kitchen.

"We're ready!" Rhea yelled a little too loudly and Hermione shushed her, but she only laughed. Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Do you girlswant to wake up the boys?" All three of them wrinkled their noses. "Nope, you can though, Molly," Rhea said calling Mrs. Weasley by her first name, Molly smiled warmly and went upstairs to wake up Harry and the others.

After everybody came downstairs, Mrs. Weasley started pouring porridge into everyone's bowls. Rhea ate rather a little too quickly, almost nearly choking and scaring her mother and Mrs. Weasley. "Rhea! You should know to eat slower!" Ariel said yelling at her daughter. Rhea swallowed and chugged some of her pumpkin juice. "Sorry, mum, but I really want to go!" Mrs. Weasley looked at her disapprovingly.

"Only Rhea would be the only one excited to wake up _this_ early," said George rolling his eyes. Rhea frowned at him. "It's for a good reason!" She chirped.

But Fred and George shook their heads not agreeing with her. She was just about as obsessed with Quidditch as Oliver Wood was. The twins must be slightly thankful she's not Quidditch Captain- she would sabotage the team- because she doesn't really know how to lead others.

Rhea suddenly wrinkled her nose at the thought of her becoming a Quidditch Captain, all she could see was her face on Oliver's body, and it freaked her out enough to make her shudder.

Then suddenly Rhea heard a sharp voice yell. "George!" Like the rest of everybody in the room, she jumped and looked up to see Mrs. Weasley glaring at the innocent faced twin.

"What?"

"What is that in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

Mrs. Weasley pulled out her wand and yelled. _"Accio!" _Then suddenly brightly colored objects zoomed out George's pocket, Rhea leaned in for a better look, but was foolish to do so, because in the process one of the objects thwacked Rhea in her face directly. "Oh, sorry dear!" Said Mrs. Weasley quickly and Rhea rubbed her nose.

"We told you to destroy them!" Mrs. Weasley said furiously, recovering from hitting Rhea with one of the objects. Rhea realized it was more of those Ton-Tongue Toffees. "We told you to get rid of them! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!" Fred and George scowled and stood up. Then suddenly by then Mrs. Weasley bellowed. "_Accio! Accio! Accio!" _Then suddenly more Ton- Tongue toffees spilled out. Even some came from the inside of there shoes and linen of there coats.

Rhea's eyes widened at the scene. _They must wanted to take a lot with them with them and sale'em around. They can't do business like that, it's mediocre; don't they know that?_ Rhea thought to herself, shaking her head.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred shouted at Molly while she was throwing them away, Rhea noticed his face started to turn a bright shade of red. "Oh a fine way to spend way six months!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "No wonder you didn't get more O.!" Then George suddenly said something, that would change Rhea's world forever, well mainly the fact that she might be majorly in trouble. "Well at least we gave you our results to our O. and _not _hide'em away like Rhea did!" Suddenly everything turned on her. She nearly choked on her porridge.

"George!" Rhea shrieked, giving him a wide eyed stare. Then suddenly on George's face he realized what he'd done. "Uh, that was a lie! I swear!" He tried convincing everyone, especially Ariel -Rhea's mum- who looked ready to pounce on her daughter.

Her mother stood up. "You did, what?" She said lowly. Rhea stood up and swallowed. "I-I hid the results from you, because I thought you might get upset if you saw my poor grade," Ariel narrowed her eyes and suddenly stood up straighter. "Rhea Jude Dobson, what have you done- and come here!" As Rhea was trying to make a quick break for it, but Molly stopped her before she even tried.

Mr. Weasley started to gather everyone up for The World Cup; _hopefully I can come, _please_ let me come,_ Rhea thought pleading to herself. Her mother stood their hands on her hips. "Rhea what was the grade?" The auburn haired girl swallowed. "Uh, P in History of Magic," Ariel sighed. "I'll read your results, you may go to the The Cup, but if you **ever **hide stuff away from me again, you'll be screaming bloody murder," Rhea gulped and walked out to be greeted by Mr. Weasley.

"Okay, then, everyone ready- alright let's go," Then they started to make their way down the dark yard of the Weasleys. Rhea noticed the moon was still out and a little bit of stars twinkling up at her, but just a little bit of the horizon showed bits of oranges. She sighed and caught up with Fred and George whom were in front of her.

George looked at her sideways and gave her an apologetic smile. "Ray, I'm so-" but she cut him off with the raise of her hand. "Don't apologize,I should've gave it to my mum sooner. But ever do that again, I'll hex you," George smiled nervously at her. Fred chuckled. "I remember when you first got that grade, you were saying:_ I gotta hide the P on my grade_," and and Fred began laughing at the joke.

George chuckled. "Yeah, I know, you guys gave me hell after I said that. Every time I went through my drawers you would always say: 'be careful with your P'" Fred and George snorted. Rhea rolled her eyes and they kept discussing about the Quidditch Cup and arguing over whether Bulgaria would win or Ireland, she didn't believe that Ireland would, since they have one of the most weakest plays and a horrid keeper; well to her anyways.

Rhea groaned as she saw the hill they had to climb. "Ugh, Mr. Weasley, how much more?" Rhea called to Arthur. He looked back at her. "Just a little, Rhea, we're almost there," Rhea sighed. Fred and George nudged her. "Be patient, mate," and she huffed at George, looking up at him. He shrugged at her. "What?" She looked at it just her, or did George change? He's gotten less freckely, and his hair was much longer, including the fact that he's gotten more lankier and stockish in his arms. She noticed the same thing with Fred as well. Her friends were changing and devolping while she still stayed scrawny-ish.

"Nothing, I just noticed something," she said turning a bright shade of pink. George smirked at Fred. "She's noticing our handsome features, mate, finally the gods have answered our prayers," Fred snickered. She rolled her eyes.

When they finally had gotten to the hill, Rhea noticed that Hermione was walking up the hill, clutching the stitch stinging her side. She laughed at her bushy haired friend. "Oi! Any day now, and you'll be withering away, Hermione!" Hermione glared at her. Rhea laughed sticking out her hand to help her. Hermione grabbed it.

She pulled herself up and finally made it. Hermione sighed. "Thank you, Rhea," she said hastily and walked over to where Ginny was. "Now we just need to find the Portkey," said Mr. Weasleys adjusting his glasses, for a better looked around, Rhea started by dropping to her knees and searching for it. Then suddenly a shout was heard. "Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!" Rhea tried standing up, but decided to pull at Ron's shirt, making him jump, but then helped her up.

She noticed the two figurines as Cedric and Amos Diggory. She knew Cedric, because he had asked once to go to Hogsmeade with him. She didn't like him much. He was handsome, yes, but not her type at all. Plus he kept staring at Cho Chang along through there date, and she wanted to go see her friends; Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, George, Lee, and Cherrie.

Finally after awhile of meeting up with each other, they gathered around at the old mangled boot. Rhea sighed and grabbed on hold like the others did as well. She was sandwiched between Cedric and Harry. "Three...two...one..." Then suddenly Rhea started jerking around, as if inside of hurricane, she was feeling horrible, everything was swirling around then suddenly-

She slammed her right on Cedric's. She groaned and rolled around. She suddenly heard the thud of the boot, banging right near Harry's head. She got up slowly and Cedric stuck out a hand to help her. "Need some help, Rhea?" He asked her kindly. She growled inwardly at his hospitality. She took it anyways, she didn't noticed George scowling at them. She moved away from Cedric as he went somewhere near his dad. She went by Fred and George.

After awhile getting the things they needed for the Cup. They gathered around the fire and started by cooking up sausage and eggs. Bill, Charlie, and Percy came out of the forest. "Just apparated, Dad, Ah, lunch, excellent!" he said everything rather too loudly, and Rhea exchanged glances with the twins. She yelled back to him. "Oi, Perce, say that again any louder and they'll hear you in China," Fred and George snorted at her remark and Percy narrowed his eyes.

"Watch it, Rhea," Percy told her. She stuck her tongue out when he turned around. Then suddenly Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet, waving and grinning. Rhea leaned over towards Fred and George, whispering. "I think your Dad's gone insane," Fred and George looked at each other, and smiled. Then they noticed Ludo Bagman came into view.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily over to Mr. Weasley. He puffed a little when he got towards there campsite. "Arthur, old man, what a day, eh? What a day! Could we ask for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming... and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements...not much for me to do," He said.

Mr. Weasley shook his hand. "Ah- yes, this is my son Percy, he's just started at the Ministry, and this Fred- no, George- sorry _that's _Fred- Bill, Charlie, Ron- my daughter Ginny- and Ron's friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter," Rhea gaped, Mr. Weasley had forgotten her. Mr. Weasley looked at Rhea and suddenly said quickly. "Oh! And I almost forgot about, Rhea Dobson!" Then Mr. Weasley introduced Ludo Bagman to everyone. But Rhea noticed him staring at her.

"Arthur, did you say Dobson? _The _Dobson?" Rhea's brows furrowed. "Mr. Bagman, do you know who my family is?" Arthur tried interrupting, but Bagman stopped him. "You look like your mother, you got her mysterious beauty, the typical Roseby family beauty, but you also have your father's nose and- and eyes," He stuttered. "So you happen to know him, very well then?" Rhea was feeling excited a little, Ludo knew about her father, she wanted to know about the Dad she never knew about.

He shook his head. "Uh- uh yes, very well actually- uh, so Arthur, fancy a flutter on a match?" He asked eagerly, changing the subject rather quickly. Rhea frowned and dug back into her eggs. Harry nudged her. "What was that about?" Rhea looked at the bespectacled boy, she shrugged. "I don't know, what do you reckon that was?" He shrugged as well and he carried on a conversation with Ron and Hermione.

They started to discuss about gambling, but Rhea couldn't figure out the reasons to why he had acted that way, he was apprehensive talking to her. And he also knew her mother's maiden name; Roseby.

She pursed her lips in thought, what could this all mean, was her father feared at the Ministry of some sort. Even Molly and Arthur wouldn't tell her what was so wrong about mentioning her fathers name, and his brothers and wifes. Were they infamous in the Wizarding World? She shook her head at the thought, they couldn't have been, it was utterly impossible, if they were infamous, the Daily Prophet would have spoken something about it.

She sighed and heard Fred say something that made her laugh. "Anyone can speak troll," said Fred dismissively. "All you have to do is point and grunt," Percy threw Fred a nasty look.

After awhile suddenly a Wizard apparated and it was Barty Crouch, he looked stiff and and elderly, and seemed to be superior uptight man. Rhea scowled slightly, she could tell she wasn't going to like him much.

"Pull up a bit of a grass, Barty," said Ludo and so on Rhea resumed to her constant pondering about her family, while the talking consumed around her, Barty seemed to notice her, having his face show a hint of recognition and suddenly fear, but when Rhea made sure she really saw what she did see, he had already turned away. What was up with everyone seeming to fear her? She hasn't done anything horrible, has she? Well except hide away her grades from her mum, but that was it.

Later on some form of bright and ecstatic excitement seem to be circulating around the camp, everyone was getting ready for the Cup and Rhea couldn't wait to get up in the stands and cheer on for her team; and especially for the best seeker in the world Viktor Krum. Her and Ron admired him much, except Ron seem to worship him. Which she thought was slightly concerning for a male to be like that towards another.

Then suddenly Rhea saw some omnioculars and bought herself a pair with the rest of The Weasleys gathering around, preparing herself for The World Cup she handed the trolley man ten galleons and set off with the twins.

Her money bag was much lighter now, since she spent it all on Bulgarian merchandise and ominoculars. Then suddenly a booming noise sounded around and at once there were suddenly green and red torch lights bursting, lighting the field a path towards the field. Rhea squealed lightly, and Fred and George looked at her rather strangely.

"It's time, let's go!" Mr. Weasley said, and they set off towards the large field where the Cup would be.

They were climbing there way up the stands. "Oi, George, Fred- wait up you guys!" She hollered at the twins. They laughed as she couldn't get up towards the stands with them fast enough. "Come on there Ray, hurry it up!" Fred yelled at her over the loud noises, there were hollering all around, the crowds all getting ready for the most fantastic night of their lives.

They got up to the Top Box and Rhea was already cheering. "C'mon! Start the game up!" Rhea said hollering about and overwhelmingly excited. The twins nudged her. "Oi, hush it, before we shove you down this Top Box," George told her, glaring at her jokingly before laughing. She smiled and pushed him playfully, as he did the same. He slung an arm around her shoulders.

Rhea noticed that Harry was talking with a house-elf, and her brows furrowed, but she ignored the situation since it wasn't her business. Then suddenly she noticed the Malfoy's she frowned and elbowed Fred and George, they looked at her and she moved her head directing them to the Malfoy's.

"Good lord, Arthur," said the older Malfoy. "What did you have to have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?" Rhea sneered at him, and suddenly she felt a warm hand grasp her own hand tightly, crushing it. She looked up from her eyelashes to see George staring intently at Malfoy, but then she looked down to see his huge calloused hand wrapped around her small one, tightly. She turned a bright shade of red, and nudged him.

"George?" She whispered, but him and Fred kept shooting daggers at the Malfoys. Then suddenly Lucius' eyes landed on Hermione and then towards Rhea, George grasped her hand tighter, as if angry.

Lucius' grey eyes stared at her blankly, but then turned his look back towards Hermione, his lip curling at her. Rhea felt herself reddened a bit. _What was that about, again_! She thought vigorously, is everyone happening to gawk at her as if she has a flobberworm hanging from her ear or something. She finally noticed the Malfoys had gone and rejoiced in her mind happily.

Then she heard the booming voice of the Minister, Cornelius Fudge say: "Ladies and Gentlemen... welcome! Welcome to the final four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!" Rhea cheered and yelled, but she still could feel George's hand squeezing hers. "George, I would like it if you let go of my hand," she whispered to him he looked at her strangely through the yelling, then looked down, Georges ears tinted to a red and his cheeks a bright pink. "Sorry," he murmured quietly, and Fred was grinning at them.

Then suddenly the mascots came about and Rhea was screaming her heart out getting excited. Rhea could finally see what the Bulgarians brought- Veelas, _that was the Bulgarians mascot_? She thought, then suddenly a music was started and the beautiful veelas began to dance around. She couldn't get what the point of it was. She suddenly looked around and noticed that all the men seemed to be entranced by the Veelas graceful and epically beautiful dancing.

She frowned as the Veelas began to dance faster and wilder. The music stopped and Fred and George were leaning over the railing in a daze. "Oi, snap out if you two!" She yelled nudging them.

They shook their heads and smiled at her softly. Turning there attention back to the huge field. Then suddenly she could see a green and gold comet came zooming around. Rhea cheered on, she realized the Irish had brought Leprechauns. Then suddenly the Bulgarian were being called out one by one:

"Dimitrov!- Ivanova, Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Aaaaaaand-_Krum_!" Rhea screamed and clapped as the sulky looking figure of Krum swooped out along with his team! "Krum! Krum! Krum!" Her and Ron yelled together! "The Greatest Seeker in The World!" She yelled and looked through her ominoculars, she was jumping up and down happily while doing so, making it hard for her to see the Bulgarian Quidditch Team, but instead seeing them look blurry.

Then the Ludo Bagman named out the Ireland Quidditch Team:

Presenting- Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Muller! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaaand- _Lynch_!

As they made announcements to the game, The Quidditch Cup started. Ludo kept giving them the play by plays. She cheered only when the Bulgarians got a goal for putting the quaffle in the hoops, but then she thought, she was sure that the Irish would possibly win.

She hoped it wouldn't happen. The match started to become even more intense as everything around Rhea seemed to blur around her, but she suddenly had this horrible feeling, it was gut feeling and she wasn't to happy about it.

Then Rhea gasped as the two seekers Krum and Lynch plummeted through the center of the Chasers. Then as the match was becoming more unsettling and intense Rhea could get rid of this cold stomach wrenching feeling, she suddenly felt cold.

But then all of a sudden a voice rang out. "KRUM GOTS THE SNITCH!- BUT IRELAND WINS-" Rhea gaped and started to Boo, earning some concerned looks from Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys, she quieted herself down and blushed a deep shade of red.

Then as they made there announcements, and everyone started to file out. As Bagman said. "A really unexpected twist, that...shame it couldn't have lasted longer...ah yes...yes, I owe you...how much?" Fred and George moved away from Rhea and and were standing in front of Bagman with equally broad grins, their hands outstretched.

As they started to walk back to the camp site, Rhea noticed the twins happily smiling. She laughed to herself. "Don't let Molly catch you gambling!" She told them winking. They rolled there eyes and smiled. "It feels good to win and be right!" They stuck there hands out to Rhea, she looked at them. "What?" They exchanged glances. "You owe us," Rhea rolled her eyes. "I didn't gamble, remember?" They rolled their eyes. "We knew Rhea was stingy with her money," and Rhea was going to retort at them, but decided not too.

They went back to their tents and began to get ready for bed. Rhea didn't go in the tent. She looked out of the tent, her eyes gaurded, there was that strange feeling again, she thought bitterly. She jumped when Mr. Weasley tapped her shoulder. He jumped as well. "Sorry, Rhea, aren't you going to bed?" She pursed her lips and nodded. She wanted to tell him about her strange feeling she was having, but decided not too.

She went to her bed where Ginny and Hermione were and fell to sleep.

She awoke with a start as someone was shaking her awake. "Rhea! Come on! Somethings wrong!" She got up and pulled on her overalls still leaving on her pajama pants. She went outside with the rest of the Weasleys. All she could see was people running screaming, everything subduing into absolute chaos.

Rhea noticed people cackling and knew exactly what they were: Death Eaters. Rhea felt goosebumps run up her arms and neck, and an urge to scream and run away like the others. But she felt frozen to the spot, watching everything. People were being thrown into the air, twisting and being tortured. The screams becoming louder and louder, bursting at her eardrums.

She could see the image of her family being murdered on that night. She could feel a stab at her eyes, tears wanting to fall freely. "C'mon," she heard Fred call to Ginny. George grabbed her. "Rhea! Come on! We have to leave!" But she stood still, everything revolving around her in slow motion.

Is this what hell is like? She thought to herself.

"Rhea!" She heard George yell once more. She started to feel her feet move, and she was running with George, Fred and Ginny in front of them. She ran as fast as she could. Quickly letting her feet guide hear away from the sickening scenes of muggle-borns being sickly tortured. She blinked back tears, keeping up her pace with the others and began sprinting.

They lost sight of Harry, Ron and Hermione. They stopped as they reached a dark part of the forest.

Rhea panted and collapsed to the ground, trying to catch her breath. "Everyone okay?" She asked and looked around to see a disgruntled looking Ginny and Fred looking around. But George was completely silent clutching something, then putting it in his pocket.

They all nodded a response after awhile. Rhea got up brushing the grass off her. They stayed still for awhile, all she could hear was heavy breathing and the faint glow of the campsite.

But then suddenly screams echoed throughout the whole forest. Rhea clutched Georges arm and Ginny hugged Fred. "T-That can't be-" Fred said looking up towards the sky.

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. George swallowed rather loudly.

Rhea was afraid to look up, but she did. There casting a sinister, green glow, the thing that's haunted her after the attack of the Death Eaters at her house. She saw the skull having a snake protruding from it's mouth, making it seem like a brand new constellation-

_The Dark Mark._

Then all Rhea could see was black after that, and the faint sounds of echoing screams of her traumatic past coming to life.

* * *

**A/N:** Ouch, there goes those damned cliffhangers, but that could be made up if you give me some reviews! Please? ;)

Oh, and to tell you if you haven't noticed Rhea's in the twins' year. On chapter one I screwed it up sorry. She was born August 20, 1978, the assination of her family happened on October 25, 1980, happening a year and 6 days before the death of the Potters. :/

_Next Chapter:_

As Rhea is making her way back to Hogwarts and meets up with old and new friends, she can't shake the memories from the Quidditch World Cup away. And what's this a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher? Well just another brand new exciting year for this Gryffindor, but why is everyone seeming to move away from her? Including every time she asks about her father, what are these people hiding from her? Also at Hogwarts a Tournament is being held...but what could it be...?


	4. Chapter 4: The Shut Down of Quidditch

**A/N:** I finally updated felt like forever, so go ahead and read! J Enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it, but I think my brain died like right near the end…

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Harry Potter, the wonderful, incredible and admirable Jo Rowling does :) I just simply adore her characters.

* * *

_September 1, 1994 _

* * *

Rhea looked up at the ceiling, staring at nothing. She was now haunted by the memory of The Quidditch Cup she couldn't stop all those recurring nightmares at all. Today was the day they were to go back to Hogwarts, she was excited, yes, but indeed worried. What would happen if the Death Eaters came and invaded Hogwarts, her and everyone else's safe haven? She shook the thoughts away from her head, and sat up getting everything ready.

"Look who's finally waking up," Ginny said coming into the room, smirking. Rhea smiled softly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm waking up," Ginny chuckled quietly sitting on Rhea's bed, as Rhea got up and put on some clothes to prepare herself for King's Cross. As she was doing so, pulling on her purple long sleeved shirt. Ginny spoke. "Rhea, have you been having nightmares?" Rhea froze, stopping at the mirror where she was going to brush her hair at, she looked at Ginny through the mirror; her gaze was averted watching the sunshine outside, playing with the hem of her skirt.

Rhea laughed nervously. "Um, no, why do you ask, Gin?" Ginny looked at her, her piercing brown eyes boring into hers, she seemed slightly upset and genuinely worried for her. "You're lying, aren't you, Rhea? Why don't you just admit your having a difficult time sleeping, if you're having nightmares maybe you should talk to-" but Rhea cut her off, rounding on the 13 year old. "You have no business, Ginny! It's my business and mine only, why do you need to know? It's nothing important right now, okay?" Ginny's eyes narrowed and she stood up.

Heading towards the door she spoke. "If you're ready to stop lying to yourself, and ridding away from your pathetic hiding little ways, then talk to me- but if you're going to be an _in denial_ damsel who lies to _supposedly_ wanting to protect her friends and family from having them help _you_, then don't!" And Ginny slammed the door loudly. Rhea locked her jaw, looking at her face in the mirror. _What a way to start the morning._

Rhea growled quietly to herself, brushing her hair roughly. She pulled on her dark robes, and dragged her trunk by her side. She picked up her necklace, which was now missing the key to it's lock. She played with the silver lock, she possibly might've lost somewhere during the Quidditch Cup, she tried finding it but couldn't. She sighed and called out to her small cat.

"Runi, here kitty, kitty," she whispered looking under her bed, and saw a pair of glowing eyes underneath. The kitten hissed softly. "Come here," she said, sticking her hand to pull the small gray kitten. She put it underneath her neck. It purred softly. She kissed it's forehead, and put it in it's tiny cage. "You'll be safe there, alright, Runi?" The cat stared at her with big eyes, and she smiled softly at it.

She had found the cat outside of her and her mothers' flat when she went to get her robes and school supplies from their house. The small kitten was meowing softly, and being a little stray. Rhea had felt sorry for it and pleaded to her mother for her to keep it, and so her mother agree to it, even though the small cat nearly hisses at everyone; seeming not to trust them, especially Rhea who only wanted to help it.

She sighed dragging her trunk and clutching Runi's trunk by her side, as she descended down the Weasley staircase. _Thump, thump, thump_, was echoing softly behind her. She looked to see Fred, Ron, George and Harry looking at her. She smiled at them awkwardly. "You need help Rhea?" Ron asked from across the room. She shook her head and set her trunk and Runi's cage by the doorway.

Mr. Weasley passed Rhea rather quickly. He was saying good bye to all the boys and asked his wife. "Molly, are you going to be all right taking the kids to King's Cross?" Ariel answered before Mrs. Weasley. "Don't worry, Arthur, she's got me, Bill, and Charlie," she told him winking taking a bite from a biscuit and returning to the kitchen.

Then Mr. Weasley vanished. Rhea wrinkled her eyebrows and went to go sit down at the table. Bill and Charlie entered the kitchen. "Did someone say Mad- Eye?" Bill asked "What's he been up to now?" Rhea cocked her head to the side, what were they discussing when I wasn't here? "Who's Mad-Eye?" She asked, George then spoke right after her, saying thoughtfully. "Mad eye Moody?" As he was spreading marmalade on his toast, and tapped the already clean spoon to his chin. "Isn't he that nutter-" but Molly broke him off.

"Your father thinks very highly of Mad-Eye Moody," she said sternly.

"Yeah, well, Dad collects plugs doesn't he?" Fred said quietly sitting down, as Mrs. Weasley left the room. "Birds of feathers..."

"Moody was a great wizard in his time," Bill said.

"He's an old friend of Dumbledore's right?" Charlie asked.

"But who_ is _Mad- Eye Moody?" Rhea asked once more becoming fidgety she took a bite from a piece of toast. Harry nodded his head. "Yes, what she said, who _is_ he exactly?"

"He's retired, used to work at the Ministry," Charlie told the two incredulous teens. "I met him once when Dad took me in to work with him. He was an Auror - one of the best... a Dark wizard catcher," Charlie said as Harry looked even more confused. "Half the cells in Azkaban are full because of him. He made himself loads of enemies, though...the families of people he caught, mainly... and I heard he's been getting really paranoid in his old age. Doesn't trust anyone anymore… Sees Dark wizards everywhere."

After that everyone got ready for Kings Cross (besides Percy). They went through Platform 9 3/4 quarters, and stood in front of the Hogwarts Express, a huge red steam engine, billowing out smoke. They all turned to say good bye to their family.

Rhea gave a kiss to her mom, and she hugged her daughter tightly. "Be safe, don't do anything reckless, promise?" Her mother said, Rhea smiled and hugged her once more. "I'll be fine mom, don't worry about me, and you stay safe, alright?" Her mother smiled at her, ruffling her hair. Rhea frowned at the touch.

"Mum.." Rhea began but Ariel cut her off. "I'm your mum, I can do whatever I can with your hair," Rhea rolled her eyes. "Oi, and the rest of you," said Ariel pointing to Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George. "Be careful all of you, be safe, alright? And also have the best school year, okay kids?" They all smiled and waved at Ariel. "Give me a hug all of yo-" but Ariel was slightly interrupted by Mrs. Weasley yelling. "Don't you dare run off Ronald Bilius Weasley," as he tried to make a break for it towards the train.

She gave each of them a hug, squeezing them all a little tightly. They began to say good bye

to Bill and Charlie but Charlie stopped them from saying any of the departing words.

"I might be seeing you sooner then you all think," Charlie told them all with a broad smile.

"What do you mean?" Rhea asked, brow furrowing in confusion and curiosity.

"You'll see just don't tell Percy I mentioned it...it's 'classified information until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it', after all," Charlie said rolling his eyes lightly.

"Yeah, I sorta wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," said Bill, hands in his pockets, looking at the train with a longing expression.

"_Why?" _George asked impatiently.

But they still wouldn't say what would be going on at Hogwarts as they boarded on the train, they waved them off: Ariel, Molly, Bill, and Charlie. Once they had turned the corner, they all had grins plastered on their faces as they Disapparated.

Rhea was walking behind the twins as they were searching for a compartment.

"What about this one?" She asked them as they looked into a compartment that was- as they saw it from- filled with shy little First Years. "Rhea, no, just no," George told her shaking his head. "Oi! You guys over here!" They looked up to see Lee Jordan grinning at them. They walked over to him and went inside the compartment. They put up their trunks and Rhea had released Runi from her cage, the little kitten stretched around.

Lee stared at the cat strangely. "Ray, when did you get a kitten?" He asked, reaching forward to pet it, but Runi saw his hand and began hissing menacingly at him. Lee pulled his hand back quickly. "Sorry, Runi doesn't like others," she told him and George nudged him. "Preferably males, the cat is sexist I say!" Fred nodded joining in.

"All that cat does is hiss at us, why is that Ray?" Fred said.

"Trying to get recruits, eh?" George asked finishing him off.

Rhea gaped at them. "No! Why do you guys even care if the cat hisses at you, Runi has issues trusting people that's all, it's not a crime or anything." She looked down at the cat and stroked Runi hearing her soft little meows and purrs.

The three boys exchanged looks, Rhea couldn't tell if they were glowering at each other or possibly wanting to be telepaths of some sort.

Then the compartment door slid open to reveal a blonde and dark brunette haired girl with light blue eyes: Katie Bell and Cherrie Lefner.

"I knew they were here, Cherrie, you never do listen to me," Katie told the dark haired girl, Cherrie rolled her eyes and smiled at the sight of them. "Aren't you guys going to say hi?" She asked, and Rhea got up -picking up Runi with her- and hugged Cherrie and Katie.

"Come on in guys, sit, sit, how are my best mates?" Rhea asked the two girls they laughed."Oi! We thought we're your best mates?" George protested, and acted as being offended.

Rhea rolled her eyes. "You guys are, but I categorize them as my best girl friends!" George grinned at Fred. "Hey, was anyone there at The Quidditch Cup?" Katie asked, the twins and Rhea froze. "Oh yeah I heard what happened from my mum, there were Death Eaters there and the Dark Mark was casted, what do you guys think of th-" But Lee stopped saying the rest when he caught sight of Fred and George's faces, including Rhea's rather pale face.

"What- were you guys there?" Cherrie asked leaning in. Rhea swallowed and whispered inaudibly. "Yes," Fred and George nodded. By changing the subject Katie spotted the food trolley coming nearby. "Hey here's the food, uh anyone want something?" Rhea spoke. "Uh, yeah, I'd like to get- how about I get everyone something, just give me your money and I'll do it," she told them. They gave her the money asking for sugar quills, chocolate frogs, and of course Cauldron Cakes.

Rhea walked over to the trolley and after she got done serving a Huffelpuff, she spotted Rhea. "Oh, hello there dear, what would you like?" Rhea grabbed the things she needed, and payed her in Knuts.

She walked back towards the compartment but realized she forgot one more thing. "Uh, wait, can I get a sugar quill," the trolley lady looked at her, cocking an eyebrow. "Haven't you had enough sweets, dear?" Rhea gave her a pleading smile. "Please?" The lady gave in and gave her the sugar quill, she thanked her kindly and went back to her compartment, but instead she nearly ran into somebody. "Oh! I'm sorry, I need to excu-" but she was cut off.

"It's okay, no worries, your Rhea Dobson, right?" She looked up to see a handsome boy, having blonde hair down to his chin and light blue eyes, with a heart-wrenching smile, she recognized the male to being Ravenclaws hunk: Caius Sheppherd. She inwardly rolled her eyes._ Pretty boys are my least favorite_ she thought dismissively.

"Yes, and you are..." she said rather rudely, but she wanted to hurry up and go try the snacks. _Food vs. Boys, Food will _always_ win_, she thought.

"Caius Sheppherd," he told her chuckling lightly. "You sure are a feisty one, aren't you," she frowned at him. "I don't know what you're talking about and could you release my arm, you've been holding it," she directed her eyes to his large hand wrapped around her small arm, looking as if he wanted to break it.

He released her, blushing slightly. "Terribly sorry, um, I didn't mean to," Rhea scoffed quietly. "Yeah sure, I got to go, nice to see you, Caius," Rhea was going to walk away when he blocked her way.

"I was wondering, you know if there is a Hogsmeade visit, if you'd go with me?" She looked at him as if he had spoken troll or looked like one. "What? You want to ask me to a Hogsmeade date?" He turned a deeper red. "N-not a date, but like friends instead," She snorted and he laughed nervously. "What?"

Rhea shook her head grinning up at the taller gangly boy. "We just met and you're already asking me out before a Hogsmeade visit and _before_ we're even at Hogwarts?" He rubbed the back of his neck shyly, possibly realizing his idiotic mistake.

"Uh, sorry, see you later, Rhea," and he walked off mumbling to himself. Rhea shook her head and walked back towards the compartment. George looked up at her.

"Where have you been?"

"Yeah what took you so long?"

"Where are the chocolate frogs?"

"Did you get the cauldron cakes?"

Rhea rolled her eyes. She knew they had as much as a sweet tooth as she did. She gave them their candy and started to nibble on their snack foods. Rhea smiled and opened the inside of her cauldron cake and stuffed in two chocolate frogs (which were hard to get at first, since they hop around) and closed the cake, then stabbed a sugar quill in the middle she began to eat it and realized everyone was staring at her.

She chewed loudly then spoke. "Wha? Did I dus sumthin' 'rong?" Fred and George snickered and Lee cocked an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Ray?" George asked her, shaking his head. She swallowed and glared mildly at him. "Eating of course," He chuckled quietly to himself.

"Sure you are, but with those manners, you could pass of as a certain Ron Weasley," Lee and Fred snorted at Georges' joke. "That's mean!" Katie said laughing as she turned the page of a Quidditch book she was reading. "Who said we were ever nice?" Fred asked.

"Who said you could use your brother as an insult?" said Cherrie smiling and rolling her eyes. Fred and George laughed even more loudly. "Have you seen how he eats?" Rhea rolled her eyes and threw a wrapper at them.

"Hush you guys, you're louder than the rain," Then there was suddenly two knocks at the compartment door. Cherrie opened it and it revealed a Hufflepuff boy that was short and skinny, with wild bushy hair framed with glasses and a smirk, with a Gryffindor girl that had pretty straight hair, braces, glasses, and twinkling hazel green eyes: Artie Enoch and Dani Dorfman.

"Hey, we knew we could hear your laughter from somewhere," said Artie smiling. "How are you doing, all of you?" Dani asked kindly, she was possibly the nicest girl in Gryffindor and an amazing Prefect.

"Doing good, guys, what's going on with you?" Cherrie said hugging Artie. "Nothing much, just enjoying time while we can," Dani nodded. "Yeah since we're Prefects and all-" then suddenly coughing was heard from Fred and George.

"Sorry, we just don't like Prefects, sucks the fun out of life," Fred told them. Artie snorted. "Yeah, you have a point there, Weasley, now me and Dan have to go, check you guys out later," Dani waved and blushed deeper when she caught sight of Lee, she had one of the biggest crushes on him.

Lee waved at her and once they closed the door, he snorted. "Yeah, bye _Dork_man," Fred and George laughed at his joke. Cherrie and Katie smacked Lee with a Daily Prophet they found laying around.

As the train pulled to a stop, everyone began to file out of the train, Rhea hid Runi inside her cloak so she wouldn't get hit with rain, and set off to the Threstral carriages. She smiled at the creature they were something sinisterly beautiful about the horse like creatures that enlightened her. They amazed and frightened Rhea on her first year here, but she had gotten used to them, finding them pleasant, she hasn't told anyone on how she could be able to see them.

The climbed up the carriages and watched ahead anticipating to see Hogwarts castle once again.

As they made their way in the Great Hall, Rhea sat at their usual spot somewhere near in the middle of the Gryffindor table. Rhea sat across from Fred and George, and Lee sat by her as Katie flanked her other side.

She could see Angelina and Alicia making their way over and she waved at them. They smiled. "Hey, Ray, how are you doing?" Angelina asked, sitting by Lee.

"Good, you guys, how was your summer?" She asked them, they were going to ask, but the first years began to come in as Professor McGonagall came in with the first years coming in. Fred and George had their eyes locked on a certain first year. "What is it?" Rhea asked as she bit through a chocolate frog.

They sneered. "Nothing," they told her in unison.

A little first year suddenly caught Rhea's eye. She tried smiling kindly but the first year squeaked and ducked his face, retreating to hide behind a taller first year boy.

She frowned and turned towards the front of the Great Hall where the Sorting Hat began its song, after that they started to call out First Years, McGonagall holding the scroll of parchment which had the eleven year olds their names.

"Ackerley, Stewart!" McGonagall called and the boy walked over trembling and once the hat was on his head it shouted. "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table applauded there new arrival and he scurried over towards them. Rhea ran her eyes over the table. She could remember her first sorting as if it were yesterday she remembers the sorting hat debating to put her in Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and even Slytherin. That one scared her a bit, she wasn't a Slytherin in her mind, but the sorting hat told her it was either Slytherin or Ravenclaw, but then it had told here these exact words that still confused her until this day.

"_I see so much bravery in you for such a youngster, and I also see that you are willing to sacrifice yourself for others. A very brave heart. But even if you have the intelligence and wit of a Ravenclaw, but also the cunningness and perfection of a Slytherin, you shall be put into... _GRYFFINDOR!"

She smiled at the distant memory and remembers how loud the hat had yelled it. Then McGongall's voice rang out. "Baddock, Malcolm!" The boy came forward with one of the cockiest smiles Rhea has ever seen. She grimaced _he was going to be Slytherin_.

Once the sorting hat was placed on his head it rang out. "SLYTHERIN!" The table applauded boisterously, clapping and whistling as the boy swiftly went towards his new mates.

Fred and George hissed at him. Rhea rolled her eyes and could picture them as ginger colored cats hissing at a dog or possibly a mouse trying to catch it.

As the sorting had ended the table was full of food, Rhea squealed happily and got out a sandwich and dug in to the Casserole putting some of her plate and dipping her cheese and ham sandwich in a little cup of mustard and taking a bite of it, also shoveling some Casserole in her mouth.

She chugged down some pumpkin juice, she was going to get some of the pudding but Fred and George's hands stopped her. She frowned and glared at them. "Oi! I need that pudding!" Fred shook his head.

"If you even eat pudding your going to become like-" but Rhea stabbed him lightly with her fork and grabbed the bowl and spooned herself some of the pudding, mumbling to herself.

Fred gaped at her, looking back to his hand and then at her, "Savage!" He yelled at her. "First your demon cat and now you, what next- oh, I think I know- possibly an owl!" Rhea glared at him. "Runi is not a demon cat!" Fred scoffed. "Yeah that's what you think," Rhea pursed her pudding stained lips.

"You were just being aggressive with her, she's delicate-"

"She's a cat, for Merlin's sake! She's vicious I say!"

"She is not!"

"She is too!"

"Is no-" but George cut them off. "Oi! Why are you youngsters fighting?" George said in an old man's voice, Fred snorted and Rhea huffed. "She's not evil!"

"Oh grow up, Rhea!" Fred snapped. She narrowed her eyes. "I will, if you guys do first," Fred froze and then thought about it. "Huh, I guess I won't, these fights are to fun..." Lee laughed.

"Look at what humanity gave us, fighting and people who argue for the rights of their cats," George snickered at Lee's statement. "Oh, hush the both of you," Rhea snapped, fighting to hide her smile from them. "Hey, Ray, you got a little something." George pointed at the side of his lip and then to her.

She gave him a confused look. Fred looked and started laughing, she stilled had one of the most confused looks they had seen. "What?" She asked impatiently. They stifled in their giggles. "You have some pudding on the side of your lips," Rhea wiped her sleeve on her face, blushing. She was a slob when eating pudding.

Then Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. The laughter and chatter around the vicinity silenced nearly as they looked towards the Headmaster.

"So, now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. The caretaker Mr. Filch," (Rhea, Lee, and the twins hissed at the sound of his name) "has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever- Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some of the four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it,"

The twins and Lee exchanged sour looks.

As he announced other things, one had caught Rhea's attention. "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter- House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What!" Rhea shrieked, and Fred and George spoke wordlessly, appalled by Dumbledore's statement.

Rhea grimaced and mumbled to herself clearly upset, since she was hoping she could watch in the stands once more, while her best mates played their ways as excellent Beaters.

"This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts—"

But at that moment, there was a deafening sound of thunder that made Rhea and some others jump. Then the Great Hall doors banged opened.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a long soaking wet traveling cloak. Rhea stared at him and slowly everyone was looking towards the strange man. Rhea bit her lip, and curiously waited for the man to move.

The man shook away his gray grizzled hair, and clunked down the teachers table. He limped heavily towards Dumbledore, and then a flash of lightening crossed the ceiling. Rhea wrinkled her eyebrows wanting to get a better look at the mysterious man.

Then everyone could see his face. Rhea's eyes widened at the strange face. It looked to be as if it was carved by weathered away wood by someone who had no idea what human faces actually looked like. But what scared Rhea the most was his eye, one was a dark beady one while the other was as large as a coin and a vivid electric blue.

She looked at Dumbledore then at the man. She suddenly thought. Could _this_ be the Mad- Eye Moody?

"May I introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Dumbledore said brightly as the silence was clearly audible around the Great Hall. "Professor Moody."

Rhea smiled inwardly she knew it, so this was the famous Mad-Eye Moody her and the rest of the older Weasleys were talking about.

Rhea being so used to applauding new teacher was the only student (besides Dumbledore and Hagrid) to give him a greeting (but it was more like clapping instead of a speaking greeting), Dumbledore spotted her and winked at her.

Fred and George looked at her strangely, Rhea realized she was attracting attention and immediately stopped.

She turned a shade of bright red that could out win the Weasleys red hair. "Tough crowd," she said quietly.

Moody sat down and didn't seem to care about the un warm welcome he had gotten, and poured himself some pumpkin juice.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and began to speak.

"As I was saying we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" Fred said loudly, smirking at George. George tuned in to listen as did Rhea, her mother had told her stories of this event when she was younger, and she couldn't wait to hear more about it.

Dumbledore smiled broadly and began to explain about whom was coming to arrive. Schools like Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were coming around the time of October.

But Fred and George were upset by the fact that they had to be seventeen to be a champion for the Tournament.

"Bedtime, chop, chop!" Everyone in the Great Hall had filed out, as prefects called to the first years to follow them.

"It's them we'll have to fool. I reckon a couple of drops of aging potion might do it.." she heard Fred say to himself but Ron disagreed.

As they made their way up the staircase George said the password. "Balderdash," and the fat lady opened and they walked into the portrait hole.

Rhea sighed and plopped down on the couches as everyone else went upstairs. Runi her little kitten meowed up at her. She smiled and picked her up.

"Want to go to bed, Runi?" she asked the kitten, it looked at her with big eyes and she smiled. "Let's go, it's going to be a long day tomorrow,"

* * *

**A/N**_: yay! This chapter done, next one I shall update hopefully Thursday or Saturday! So keep watch! Oh and pretty please review, at least get me up to 10 to 15 reviews! Pretty please! And I know you must've thought that Rhea was pretty goofy in this one, but that's how she is. She will do those kinds of things, she will stand up for her cat and eat a lot! _

_p.s. Rhea will possibly make-up with Ginny in the next chapter, the reason she rounded on her, was lack of sleep and all that, and being nervous about going back to Hogwarts. So terribly sorry if I made both of them bitches. :/_

**Next chapter:**

_As Rhea is getting ready for her N.E.W.T classes, and goes to her class Defense Against the Dark Arts, and as the lesson is being taught they learn about one certain thing. The Unforgivable Curses. What memories will bound to come up when she remembers the certain ones that gave her the death of her family._


	5. Chapter 5: Pretty Little Promises Lie

**A/N:** okay here it is, the chapter of Lock and Key, ugh, this made me all tired afterwards and sorry if it seemed rushed. I'll fix the mistakes I made, I promise! :) but also review please! I need some love, guys!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't Harry Potter.

* * *

_Promises and pie crusts are made to be broken._

* * *

_"Please, enough of this, we are tired of this!" Screamed the man loudly, his dark eyes widened and his gaunt face paling even more. The woman standing by the tree only smiled widely, like a maniac. "Oh no, you did what you did, now we wait, she won't forgive you when she finds out," said the woman, the shorter girl whom was standing sitting on the floor looked up, her already wide eyes bulging._

_"We've had enough of this! We went to Azkaban because of what _you_ did_, I'll kill you!" _The woman smiled broadly and bellowed. "Crucio!" The short haired girl was writhing in pain and torture as the Cruciatus Curse was casted upon her. _

_"Enough of this, you had us when I had to-" The other male's voice was cut off by her saying. "Silencio!" She laughed and clapped her hands together._

_"You take too much joy in this Quirke, don't you?" Her dark eyes darted towards the male glowering. She did a thin lip smiled. "Oh I do. Houghton, come with me, we're going to have some fun!" A tall man came out from the shadows, and flanked her side. _

_"Bye, bye! Avada Kedavra!" Then a burst of green shot at a random bird, and the bird flew down to its death. While the woman laughed hysterically._

* * *

Rhea stood up right, sweat marking the forehead of her face and the rest of her body. _What was that? _She thought to herself, she brushed away a strand of her auburn hair, and looked over to see Angelina and Alicia still sleeping silently. Lucky. She looked around scared to move a little. She was being paranoid that was all she was trying to convince herself it was all just a dream, but failed at it.

It all seemed so vivid it was like a movie playing around in her head, the girls screams echoing and that demented woman's laughter bouncing around in her head. She sighed playing around with her loose sweater. Her pajama pants being a little too big for her as well, but she still felt like it was clinging to her making her suffocate.

She sighed once more, wanting to get up, but was indecisive over that decision; but she did it anyways. Rhea stretched feeling her muscles pull, she slowly went towards the door and closed it gently to not wake up others. She took the staircase down the girls' dormitory and went towards the Common Room. She stopped mid way checking if it wasn't anyone there.

Thankfully there was no one she found a place by a couch, pointed directly towards the fire.

She sat down hugging her knees to her chest, watching the fire as her only way to entertain herself. She sighed tried closing her eyes, but was soon disturbed by the laughter of the mysterious woman named Quirke, whom could those people be exactly?

She thought of something else to let her mind wander to think of other things more important, like needing to get prepared for her N.E. Or else she would fail and have to repeat her seventh year, and she shuddered at the thought of being classified as the one who had to repeat her last year once more, kids could be crude these days and she wasn't planning on being the butt of everyone's jokes.

She also was curious about Mad-eye Moody, she found him to be a strange person as well. He nearly frightened the wits out of everyone the other day, and she was excited to have him as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

As the flames were dancing before her, she instantly thought of her father, she wandered if he was even alive or dead, she already lost everyone she loved during the time of the Dark Lords reign it made her feel like a child wanting to hide underneath her bed covers, and ask her mum to take away the scary monster in the closet.

But she also felt envious all those times when she would have muggle friends at her school and see them with their fathers and mothers together, it made her feel an unfamiliar pang in her chest.

She couldn't find a plausible reason why, but it felt like a stab of pain. She never had a father figure to look up to at all. She now could feel what Harry felt like, him having no parents and no other family members, but only an Aunt and Uncle who didn't care for him what so ever.

She had an urge to go and hug Harry for being a brave person she could admit right now she admires the fourteen year old boy for having guts.

Rhea didn't seem to hear the soft footsteps behind her until a soft voice broke her peaceful silence.

"Do you need some company?" She turned around swiftly to be face by her best mate; George Weasley.

She smiled just a little in the darkness, she was beginning to feel lonely and George and Fred did seem to bring a lot of happiness and fun with them. That was how much she adored their presence, but she wouldn't tell them unless she wanted to be harassed by them for the rest of the year.

Because without them or any other of her best mates, she'd be a complete loner, not having anything or anybody to talk to, that's why she's grateful for being a social person with amazing friends like the Weasleys.

"George, what are you doing up this late?" she asked him, but he had grin on his freckled face that reminded her of a Cheshire cat.

"I could ask you the same thing, Ray," he took a seat by her on the couch, plumping down. She looked at him side glancing and was curious to why he had come down the common room.

"Why are you even up this late, George, you're supposed to be sleeping, aren't you?" George looked at her shaking his head. "No, I don't I am sixteen and unbeatable Ray, you should've known that," Rhea raised an eyebrow skeptically, changeling him.

"Oh, really, you don't seem unbeatable when I put a rat near you," he looked at her aghast, well more like in a mocking manner and put his hand to his chest.

"Oh dearest, you know my weakness, however could I stop you from telling the whole world," she glared at him silently.

"George, it's true you know, you are frightened by rats, and I'm not lying about it either, you're like Ron with spiders," George rolled his eyes and then winked at her. "That's between me and the rats, but how do you know a thing about lying or not Ray, you lie all the time," he said it as if it was no big deal, and this made Rhea annoyed for some strange reason.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked, sounding rather defensive. He looked at her all sign of humor erasing his face.

His face turned grim and he looked into the fire, it amazed her how much his moods could change so quickly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Rhea, you lie a lot just to not see anyone hurt by all _your issues_," he emphasized "well have you ever thought about how that makes us feel, huh, you make it seem like you don't trust us. You put up too much walls Rhea, you hide behind them every time someone wants to help you, and you should stop that, you know."

He looked at her, his brown eyes blazing, she frowned and narrowed her eyes. "You don't know anything about what I'm going through and don't even try to—"

But he cut her off snapping at her. "It is a little word called sympathy Rhea! A lot of people feel it you know!"

She gaped at him, sitting up straighter and glaring. "I don't need pity nor do I need help, I'm fine, there's nothing wrong with me!"

"Really now, then why did Ginny tell us you've been having nightmares? She says that you always seem to be waking up shaking or mumbling in your sleep, why is that, Ray?"

How dare Ginny tell them that! "That is none of your business, George! I told Ginny that as well it's not anyone's business in the first place," George let out a bitter laugh and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Don't you see, Ray, you're lying right to my face right now, and you don't even realize it," Rhea pursed her lips firmly, ignoring him.

She sighed after the silence.

"Can we just drop the subject, please?"

George stared into the fire as she did the same. He was quiet for a moment standing up for a little being hesitant and then sitting back down.

"The reason your down here is because of a nightmare, isn't it?" She licked her dry lips before speaking.

"Yes," she told him inaudibly.

George looked at her side ways before running a hand through his hair. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Rhea sat there in silence not saying anymore.

George then stood up.

"Why can't you just tell us the truth, Rhea?" The question took her aback for a moment, but then for once she finally thought about it, not answering him to her usual spontaneous defensive remarks.

He and Fred always did have a point and here was one of them. She did tell them stuff, but not everything maybe she did have walls put up. It was just a way for her to hide she didn't want to open up. Was she always this reserved before her nightmares came along? Also why had they come right now and not before?

She breathed a heavy sigh before finally answering George's question.

"I don't know."

* * *

_(Rhea's POV)_

* * *

After that incident between me and George he had left me in the common room all alone, grumbling up the staircase.

I didn't know why I couldn't just tell them the truth for once in my teenage life, but those thoughts never occurred to me 'til now. Ginny won't talk to me and possibly even George won't either, how was I going to explain to the others what had happen.

But my mind came up with the best solution I always used: _Lie._

I sighed as I pulled on the rest of the clothing I was wearing which was my Gryffindor uniform and fixing my tie as I went to go get some breakfast in the Great Hall.

As I made my way their McGonagall gave me my schedule for this year. I had made 8 O. in total and one of them was in Transfiguration. "Here you go, Dobson, but don't be getting in my classroom late either, you're a good student for getting into my N.E.W.T classes, but being late is irresponsible behavior from one of my house students. _So be there on time_," she told me strictly giving me a stern look before giving others their schedules.

I grinned wanting to make the serious moment goofy. "Aye, Aye captain," I saluted to her, earning a glare from Professor McGonagall she handed a schedule to a tired little first year.

"Don't be obnoxious, Dobson, you weren't put into this house for being immature, now off you go, get yourself some breakfast before I make you have detention."

"Alright, see you Professor!" I called as I ran towards the Great Hall. As I predicted, George didn't even acknowledged my presence when I sat down by Cherrie. He completely ignored me the prat.

"Are you just going to be a bloody git to me all day or are you going to talk to me, George?" he didn't say anything but to Alicia telling her to pass the marmalade.

I frowned and added coolly. "Alright then have then, have it your way, Weasley." I focused my attention to buttering my toast and then putting eggs on top of it, then adding some marmalade to it and squashing it on another piece of toast making it into a strange sandwich.

Fred scowled at what I was eating. "Can't you eat normally, Ray?" I stuck my tongue out at him after I drank down some pumpkin juice.

"Nope, you should get used to it, Freddie- kins," he glared at my nickname I gave him.

"Oi! You know how I hate that nickname, Ray!" I smirked. "Going to have to get used to it then," he narrowed his eyes and pouted.

"Will you two shut up for once and quit arguing," Alicia said rolling her eyes. I frowned at her.

"No!" Fred and I said in unison.

Angelina, Katie, and Cherrie grinned.

"We like there arguing 'Leesh, it's funnier that way, almost like a comedy duo," Angelina said laughing.

George glared at me and then at Fred before getting up and stalking off. My brows furrowed. What was his problem? Fred smiled apologetically at me and the others before catching to his twin.

I sighed getting up and following after them waving the others off.

"George, Fred! Wait up!" I called after them. They stopped well more like Fred did but George stopped a few feet away, not meeting my gaze that I directed towards him. Fred almost seemed uncomfortable -he was ironically enough—in the middle of us, and our argument he didn't seem to know about.

"George, what has gotten into to you?" I asked and Fred silently began to sneak away. "I'll leave you two love birds alone," that's when George turned and glared at his twin, as I did the same.

"Shut up, Fred," we said simultaneously. Fred held his hands in defense. "Alright, alright, I'm off," then he disappeared around a corner leaving me and George alone in a corridor.

"OK, then will you tell me what's wrong?" I asked him, trying to make him look at me, but failing.

"Why should I tell you what's wrong with me, when you can't tell me what your nightmares are about, Ray?" I groaned.

"Not this again, George—"

But he cut me off, silencing me with a glare.

"No! Ray this is important, you need someone to talk to when me and Fred want to help you, you push us away like some piece of trash. We're not trash Ray, we're your friends because we actually care about you! Not like others who gossip about you!"

I glared at him. "Well don't you sound all high and mighty!" Then I snorted a little, realizing we're having such a stupid argument over my dreams that I'm having.

George looked at me and then snapped. "What are you laughing about, Ray?" I grinned and walked towards him.

"George what are we exactly doing?" he looked confused for a moment.

"What are you talking—"

"You know exactly what I'm saying George," I told him seriously. Then broke out in a smile "do we really need to fight over something insignificant—let me give you a little wager, I'll tell you about my dreams when I'm ready and when I do that can we stop fighting?" I pleaded to him.

His brows furrowed, while his mouth opened and closed repeating that same process. He looked like a fish gasping for air.

"Wait a sec, you'll tell me about your dreams when you're ready, that isn't fair, Ray!" But then he stopped and contemplated for a moment—well from what I could tell and he looked at me his eyes looking sad for a second.

"Are your dreams that bad?" I down casted my eyes, becoming interested in the stone floor. "Yeah, they are, George why do you think I won't tell you and Fred," I looked at him and his eyes stared at me intently then he sighed.

"Alright then, Ray, blimey! I've been a bloody git haven't I?" I smiled lightly. "Yeah, but I don't blame you at all, I'm sorry George, I—"but his hand stopped me from talking.

"No more fighting, Ray, but promise me this," then he stuck out his pinky and I looked at it incredulous.

"What—"

"Promise me you will not lie anymore just tell us when there's something wrong, 'kay?" I swallowed. Then I stuck out my pinky, our pinkies twirled around each other and we both said.

"I swear,"

George grinned. "Come here, Ray," and he gave me a brotherly hug, but for some reason, well to me, it felt more than hug, but I shrugged it off as we went to our first class. Defense Against the Dark Arts.

We got inside the classrooms and sat down in our seats. Fred and George exchanged excited grins and I was pretty happy about having a new Defense teacher, are other one Professor Lupin was pretty spectacular also, one of my favorites but he had to go.

As Professor Moody came in we all went to get out books but he stopped us. "You don't need those, here," he growled at us.

We stopped and put the books back into our bags, everyone in silence. "You guys are sixth years, yes?" he asked us, we all nodded quietly, and he gave us a grim smile.

"Then have all of you covered the Unforgivable Curses?" Once Moody said those words, it was as if everyone stopped breathing and everything became silent around us.

"Looks like you have, but I hope you wouldn't mind for a recap of this subject?" Some of us shook our head, I pleaded that we wouldn't cover this subject. Moody gave a grim smile.

"When going against the Dark Arts you need this motto implanted in your brain. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He barked at us and half of us jumped.

"So, do any of you know which curses are punished by wizarding law?" He asked, a Hufflepuff raised his shaking hand. Then others followed after him, me being one of them.

He called on Lee. "Yes you, your Jordan aren't you," his magical eye spun and stared at Lee. He nodded quietly. "Er, my mum told me about the Imperius Curse or something like that."

"Ah, yes," said Moody nodding appreciatively. "That one gave the Ministry lots of trouble at one time—you would know wouldn't you, you two Weasleys," his magical eye spun and stopped at Fred and George. Fred and George nodded.

Then Moody went towards a jar and picked up a spider, some girls gasped, while my eyes widened. He wasn't going to use that poor creature as a test subject?

Moody pointed his wand at it and muttered. "Imperio!" the spider leaped from Moody's hand beginning to swing back and forth, and then making it dance. Some of the others began to laugh at the scene in front of them, but I grimaced.

"Think that's funny all of you," he growled. "It wouldn't be funny if this were you, would it?" and every one suddenly began to silence themselves.

"Total control, that's what the Imperius Curse does, I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself and even make it go down one of your throats," I shivered at the thought of being controlled by the curse, it wouldn't be pleasant.

"Anyone else no another illegal curse," he asked, I sighed and raised my hand slowly, his magical eye spun, both his eyes landing on me. "Dobson, right?" I nodded gravely. He frowned a little. "Give me one then," I swallowed slowly.

"T-the Killing Curse, sir," I stuttered a tad. His magical eyes looked at me up and down.

"Anyone know another?" A Ravenclaw raised his hand, and I looked to see who it was and it was Caius Sheppherd.

"You, Sheppherd, isn't it?" He nodded. "The Cruciatus Curse, sir," Professor smiled grimly and then took another spider out from the jar, it squirmed, and I bit my tongue to keep from yelling at him to leave the poor thing alone.

"Needs to be a bit bigger for all of you to get the idea," then he muttered. "Engorio!" it swelled to a size larger than tarantula. "Crucio!" Moody yelled and I watched in horror as the spider squirmed and moved around violently. If it had a voice, it would've been screaming at the top of its lungs.

I watched silently and I didn't know what came over me but I yelled. "Please, stop it, y-your hurting it!" I gasped as Moody muttered. "Reducio," I could feel the twins' stares and everyone else's as well.

Moody looked at all of us. "Pain, that's what the Cruciatus Curse does," I flinched slightly and try biting back a sob.

"Now, the Killing Curse, is one of the worst of them all, there is no counter curse to it, and once you say Avada Kedavra your dead, there's no chance in you coming back either." He picked up the third spider, and I bit my lip hard. That was the spell that took away my whole family.

I didn't want to look at what was going to happen, he set down on the table. Then yelled. "Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green light was all I saw, and the spider was dead, a sob broke through my throat and I looked away.

I wasn't going to cry, I was _not_ going to cry.

As the bell rang we filed out of the class room, I ignored the calls of Fred and George and began walking hurriedly towards the portrait hole. "Password," said the Fat Lady.

"Balderdash," I said and I could hear the calls from Fred and George still, but then I disappeared through the portrait hole and went towards the Girls' dormitory, not looking back.

* * *

**A/N:** okay so this was the fifth chapter of Lock and Key, and for some reason, I found this fun to write, sorry if it seemed pretty short, but the next one will be longer, and also sorry that if Rhea seemed like a bitch in this as well. ;/

**P.S:**What did you guys think of the first person POV? Do you think I should stick to third or first? Tell me in your reviews, please. Oh and also, who was Quirke and Houghton in the beginning? Can anyone guess who they are? Oh, and do you think Rhea will keep that promise to George, hmmm?

**Next chapter: **

As Halloween is coming around the corner and the arrival of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, and also the introduction of the Goblet of Fire, but for some reason, Rhea can't shake away the dreams she's been having, what are they trying to tell her?


	6. Chapter 6: The Copy Cat

"I am so not going to do that, no way that's preposterous! Not in a million-" but Fred and George silenced her off with their hands. "Ray, you're going to have to do it, Halloweens coming, right, so why not?" Fred asked her, George snickered not containing anymore laughter.

She shot him a glare and sighed. "Alright, I'll dye my hair black, wear glasses, and-wait, do I _have _to draw a lightning bolt on my forehead? Isn't that going to make Harry possibly annoyed that I'm copying his- how would you say it-_ attire_?" The teenage girl said skeptically and gave them a pleading look with her eyes so she wouldn't have to do there asinine dare, but she had to, they are the pranksters of the school and _will_ find a way to make her do it anyways.

Fred and George put their heads together and discussed what else they could possibly do besides the lightning bolt she didn't find it so fun anymore once they said.

"It's either the scar-"

"Or where your knickers over your school clothes," George finished, with a sly grin. Rhea just gaped, she actually imagined herself prancing around with the black hair and her undergarments over her uniform. Did they want her to get expelled? Because she _is_ on McGonagalls' hit list.

Rhea ducked her head, her auburn hair spilling in front of her face she hunched her shoulders and put her face in her hands. Finally breathing in a sigh, she then looked up at the twins, with one breath she spoke. "I'll do the scar."

They grinned broadly and high fived each other. They gave her a bottle filled with a black gooey substance. Rhea examined it closely. "What -" but Fred explained it to her.

"It's the hair dye, you know Sleekeazy's Hair Potion? Well Sleekeazy also makes hair dye and we already fixed it for you, so here you go-" and he handed it to her.

"Don't worry about it, you'll be fine, run it through your hair and wait ten minutes then wash it, it's that simple," George told her smiling shooing her quietly outside the boys' dormitory. They went down the staircase quietly and stopped at the front of the portrait.

"We'll come with you and wait outside the bathroom, alright?" Fred said grinning as they made their way out of the portrait hole. Rhea sighed and they walked along down the corridors of the castle and finally finding the girls bathroom.

"Hopefully Myrtle won't scare the wits out of me again," Rhea mumbled quietly, as she heard the twins snicker softly behind her. She went inside the restroom and it looked it's same as the first time she walked in.

She went towards the sink and in front of her was the mirror she started coating her hair with black goop and rubbed it in her scalp. Pinning it up with a hair clip, then when she looked in the mirror Myrtle was behind her, she was half expecting the sulky ghost to be there. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with those cruel twins you call your friends?" The ghost asked sulkily.

Rhea sighed. "Yeah, but they're not the bad, Myrtle, are you still mad because of the prank they did to you?" Myrtle crossed her arms and swished around airily. "Yes, they did it on purpose, those cruel boys, they don't care about _my_ feelings no one does." She said and began to cry. Rhea felt awkward, she wasn't good with people that cry- or even crying ghosts. She wished Fred and George hadn't done that mean joke to her back in third year, she tried telling them not to but they did it anyways. When McGonagall and Filch found out they had to clean up the toilets that were filled with strange icky sludge for a month.

Rhea smiled half-heartedly. "Um, it's okay Myrtle, I'll tell those terrors to leave you alone- and not let them-" Rhea coughed a little to hide a laugh that was going to escape, "-put sludge in your toilets anymore," Myrtle swished towards her. "Alright," she said sniffling. "Well I'm going off then," and the ghost went down the toilet with a splash.

After awhile Rhea washed her hair out and found a towel to dry her hair. She did a drying spell and turned towards the mirror to check her new hair color and gasped loudly. It was jet black and real. She touched it and stared at her reflection; she never had her hair _this_ dark before.

She then looked in the pocket of her pajama pants and pulled out a marker and her glasses. From the windows she could already see the morning sun peeking about, she decided to hurry it up or else the twins would be caught by Filch and they will be doomed.

She drew the lightning bolt on her forehead, except thin enough to look almost real like Harry's and put on her glasses that Percy had given her. If she cut her hair and had a different pair of glasses, she would look like an exact replica of Harry, well slightly feminine looking but close enough.

She sighed and began to walk out the door of the restroom, time to get ready for the harassment of the twin terrors. She stepped out closing the door behind her quietly, George looked up and began to laugh uncontrollably at the sight of her, and when Fred saw he grinned from cheek to cheek.

"Carry Potter's in Hogwarts," Fred yelled loudly and Rhea shushed him, blushing a vibrant shade of red.

"Come on! So we can get this over with," she snapped at them, stomping back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Password," said the Fat Lady but then the portrait noticed her change in appearance and raised an eyebrow. "If you're trying to pass off as Harry Potter you might as well try again, sweetie," Rhea glared. "Oh, piss off!" The Fat lady gasped scandalized at the language Rhea just spoke to her.

"Balderdash, and excuse our friend," George said as they went inside the portrait hole.

Rhea huffed and rounded on them. "Happy now" They chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, we always knew that you and Harry would look alike-" said Fred.

"I agree, you both have green eyes and wear glasses, so why not make you look more like your younger, male incarnate?" said George. She narrowed her eyes, but then pushed up her glasses. "Let's just get this over with so we can end the day with me making my hair back to auburn," George frowned.

"But you look good with black, Ray!" He protested. Fred nodded and spoke in a matter-of-factly manner. "Yes, yes, young George has a wonderful point."

Rhea rolled her eyes fighting back a smile and stomped up the girls' dormitory to get ready for a long day- of harassment and estranged looks.

Rhea raced towards her Potions class with Professor Sna_k_e- as she calls him, and nearly tripped over a tiny little first year, she mumbled an apology and banged open the dungeon door to Snape's classroom. All eyes turned on her, some Slytherins began to stifle in giggles and a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were amazed and also amused by her appearance. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Looks like Dobson could finally make it to my classroom," he drawled out slowly and whisked towards her, his bat like cape flowing behind him. Rhea swallowed and looked down suddenly interested in her shoes. "Dobson, will you please tell me why you have messed with your," he stopped scrutinizing her. "-your _attire_, which seems to look awfully a lot like Potter"

Rhea didn't speak, but turned a deeper red. "Well then, twenty points from Gryffindor and we may finally begin our lesson," said Snape coolly, but Rhea could've sworn she saw a bemused curve of his lips wanting to take over his usual sneer.

She sighed and sat down by the only seat- which was next to a Slytherin she didn't particularly like-Adrian Pucey. He smiled smugly at her when they had to begin their lesson to conjure up an _Elixir to Induce Euphoria_.

She ignored Pucey throughout the whole lesson, and finished off with perfection to her elixir. It smelled like peppermints and it was the perfect shade of a sunshine yellowish color. Rhea smiled arrogantly (not realizing her dyed hair was incredibly wild and curly), as she poured her elixir into a vile Adrian suddenly moved his hand and nearly slapped her vile out of her hands, until someone stopped him just in time.

She looked up to see Caius Sheppherd clutching the skinny boys' wrist rather tightly. "I don't think you would want to do that Pucey, it would be rather rude, and Professor Snape might dock house points and give a difficult punishment like detention, so you wouldn't dare do that, would you?" Adrian sneered at Caius. "Sod off, you goody two shoes," and he returned to his work, in which his elixir began to turn the same shade as Rhea.

In Potions Adrian was her rival including two others. That's why her and Pucey don't make very good friends, but enemies instead. Including the fact that he might be handsome, but not worth her time, because she has morals.

Rhea smiled up at Caius thanking him. "You didn't need to do that, I would've hexed him later," he gave her a foxy grin. "No worries, Rhea, and I must say-," he told her as they began to file out of the classroom as the bell rang. "-you look much better with auburn hair, but the glasses look rather good on you, you happen to look _nice_," Rhea blushed a bright red, probably looking like a Weasley painted her face with their hair.

"Uh, thanks I got to go," and she waved him off running back towards Gryffindor tower.

But then Rhea noticed people were surrounding the entrance hall, and began to look with them, bumping into some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. It was posters describing the Triwizard Tournament and the approach of the two rival schools Hogwarts will be going against. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.

Rhea read quickly and went inside the Great Hall finding the Gryffindor table and plopped down on a seat, but then she noticed Fred, George, Hermione, Ron and Harry coming towards the table. Hermione was describing something and noticed Rhea, before gaping- she nudged Harry and Ron to look at her and Harry did a double take before sitting down, Ron just stared at her stupidly.

"Uh, Rhea, would you like a SPEW badge? It's for the right of house-elves," Hermione told her smiling, trying to ignore the female look alike of Harry. Rhea smiled. "Sure, Hermione, I would love to," Hermione beamed and gave her a badge. Rhea clipped it to the front of her robes, smiling at the bushy haired girl.

"Rhea, why'd you dress up as me?" Harry asked her still not taking his eyes off Rhea. She sighed and looked at him, pushing up her glasses up her nose. "Well, it was a dare because of these two," she said pointing to the twins who were holding in laughter. She glared at them throwing a piece of scrambled egg at them.

Then the owl post came in and Rhea noticed Hedwig and she also noticed her mothers' owl: Wiltshire. As the old barn owl swooped down to meet her, she noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione were surrounding each other. She sighed and looked at the owl he seemed expectant to see her. "How are you, old boy," she asked him and he hooted impatiently, nipping her finger softly.

"Alright, alright I get it," and she took the note from his feet. She opened it and read, as Fred and George leaned in to read it as well.

_Rhea,_

_I never told you this before, but would you mind keeping Wiltshire for awhile, I'm having a lot of a stuff to deal with right now, and you know how much he adores you, well will you?_

_If you do, thank you doll and I heard about the Triwizard Tournament starring at Hogwarts, are you all excited?_

_Love, from _

_Mum._

"Well of course we're excited!" Fred said exasperated after finishing up reading the letter. "The thing hasn't been held for over centuries!" Rhea nudged him gruffly.

"Quit reading my mail!" She snapped trying to fight a wide smile. She patted Wiltshire and the owl hooted once before flying off, Wiltshire was a smart owl and knew exactly where to go; which of course was the Owlery.

Later on Rhea and the twins headed off towards Gryffindor tower, the twins were discussing about Ludo Bagman giving them fake money after winning the bet at the World Cup. "Why don't you just tell him off -or something of that nature- I'll even try out that new stinging jinx I've been working on and use it on him," Rhea told them, winking. George pursed his lips in thought.

"It might take a lot more than that the prat gave us Leprechaun gold!" Fred said indigantly.

"He made us seem like brainless Neanderthals for falling for his damned trick, that's not right," George said shaking his head.

Rhea patted them on the shoulder and walked off towards the Girls' dormitory.

She met up with Angelina and Alicia, and gave them a smile as they gaped at her. "Ray, what happened?" Angelina asked, eyes widening. Rhea smirked lightly. "Well just a little dare between the twins and I again," Alicia groaned. "You three are the strangest trio I have ever met, you guys must always make dares, _always_!" Rhea raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going on about Al? It's nothing, just a little game for fun, what's wrong with that?" Rhea asked brows knitting together as if sewed.

Alicia laughed bitterly shaking her head. "Rhea, you just don't get it do you?" Rhea looked at Angelina for help to see what Alicia was even talking about, but the tall girl shrugged not knowing either.

"What? I don't really get what you're saying, Alicia?" The brunette cocked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "People start to talk Rhea, they might think you're two-timing the twins or something," Rhea looked at her confused, but then gasped appalled, finally realizing what she said. "I would not do that to them! Their- my friends and I'm planning on keeping it that way!" She said, nostrils flaring her cheeks being slightly flushed.

She couldn't imagine herself with them like that, or hurting them that way- two-timing was cruel and heartless, she would never ever do that to them. It was way out of line.

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever Rhea," and she walked out of the room with a flip of her hair. She glared at her from behind and was going to charge after her but Angelina stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "Ignore her, she has that _thing_-" but Rhea snorted bitterly and said. "You mean PMS? Well to me, she must be always on it."

And they walked out of the room shutting the door behind them.

As they walked away toward Gryffindor tower, they noticed a crowd building outside. "There!" Yelled a sixth year from a far, Angelina and Rhea looked at each other and sprinted over towards the crowd. Rhea finally saw something it looked to be an oddly shaped creature flying away from the horizon.

Rhea squinted through her glasses and pushed them up, she could see better with them, but she couldn't make out what it was. "It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years and the little girl backed away slightly. She frowned._ Why was everyone afraid of Dragons? They don't hurt anybody, its people who scare them_, Rhea thought frowning. Charlie had taken her to Romania when she was seven years old, when she saw her first dragon- it was love at first sight, she adored the beautiful beasts.

"Don't be stupid… It's a flying house!" Dennis Creevey said pointing, jumping up and down. Rhea looked at him questioningly then looked back up and squinted standing on her tip toes, arching her neck. She shook her head it wasn't a house, but a gigantic powder-blue carriage. She gaped as she saw the dozens of winged horses pulling the enormous carriage flapping its wings and making its way towards Hogwarts; almost majestically.

It was getting closer and closer, and finally with a loud crash (that made Longbottom jump backwards) it hit the ground. The horses pounding at the ground with their enormous hooves. She gazed at them in awe, they were such strange creatures she had an urge to go up to one of them and just admire them.

Then just seconds later the carriage halted to a stop. The horses (as Rhea saw them) were golden, like a summery gold, and had large, fiery red eyes.

Then a boy stepped out of the carriage and opened the door, fumbling slightly and qppeared a woman who was larger than Hagrid. "Isn't she a strange looking woman, eh?" Angelina leaned in, elbowing Rhea slightly. Rhea nodded.

The large lady greeted Dumbledore, smiling.

"Oi, Rhea, Angelina!" The two girls snapped there heads to see Cherrie, Fred, George, and Lee waving them over. They walked over to them. But Angelina was being called over by a couple of Ravenclaw girls and Hufflepuff boys. Angelina looked at them apologetically and walked over with the others, where Katie was as well.

Rhea waved her off and jogged over to her friends. "Hey, what's up?" She said grinning at them. "How did you like the entrance of Beauxbatons?" Fred asked her. She shrugged. "It was pretty spectacular, but I wonder how Durmstrangs going to look..." Rhea said trailing off, but it seemed like she was asking herself that question.

George rolled his eyes. "You and Cherrie probably want to see the boys of Durmstrang, eh?" Lee asked them, smirking. Rhea and Cherrie both flushed. "No! It's not like that," she snapped and shoved Lee playfully.

He laughed. "We're just curious about their entrance, looks don't matter," Cherrie said, her face being a dark pink. Fred and George exchanged glances of doubt. "Sure it isn't Cher and Ray... Sure.." George said shaking his head.

Rhea glared at him.

They turned their attention towards the sky, hopefully looking for a carriage carrying Durmstrang. But there was nothing in sight. Rhea tried listening in, as if to hear any of the noise or anything unusal, but, curiously, it was eerily silent.

Then Lee suddenly yelled. "The lake!" He was pointing now. "Look at the lake!" Everyone snapped their necks towards the Black lake. Rhea arched her neck - not seeing anything against the calm dark surface of the lake.

Then she saw it.

(Rhea P.O.V)

I finally saw something, in the middle of the lake something was bubbling and wanting to burst through the surface. I blinked and suddenly as if someone unplugged a tub full of water- a whirlpool began to swirl and appear. I gasped sharply. This was something I never seen before, especially for the Black lake, it never acted like this, it was always unusally calm. Unless you're going for a swim in it. Then people would cause the usual wave pools and splash in it, but this, it was completely different.

Slowly, and majestically a hug ship rose from the lake. I gaped, my mouth- possibly hanging open like a greedy old man finding Gringotts- was wide in astonishment. That was one hell of an entrance.

Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had arrived, I knew just that.

Making our way back towards the Great Hall was particularly strange to me. I had a sickening sensation in my mouth suddenly. It was a strange churning in my stomach.

I frowned.

Fred and George looked at me. "You okay Rhea?" George asked me. I nodded. "I think I"m fine," I teetered a little bit, I felt naseous and dizzy and I had a stange urge to vomit.

"Rhea?" When did everyone seem so blurred?

Everything was spinning and suddenly I bent over and vomitted on the corridor.

This was not my day.

Someone was saying "take her to the Hospital Wing."

I could feel someone's hand dragging me somewhere.

Everything was just hushed silently, it fell strange and almost dream-like. What was this feeling, I could hear a ringing in my ear and faces blurred. What was happening I just suddenly got sick. This is impossible.

I was going to miss everything.

_Everything. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Uh-oh, Rhea got sick, I wonder what happens then. Hmm.

Sorry that I have not updated in so freaking long, but It's been a busy month for me, what with school starting and everything and homework including band starting it really majorly sucks right now. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Espcially Rhea's strange little random sickness, I wonder what happen there? hmm?

_Next Chapter:_

Rhea wakes up to find an unexpected person meeting her. The twins are absolutely worried. Owl letters from her mum attacking her and asking if she's okay, and the usual mischief from her and the twins. But why does George seem to be wanting to ignore her completely? And what's this, The Goblet of Fire? And the twins wanting to put there names in the cup, Just another unexplainable day for this english pure-blood witch.


End file.
